Dirty Little Secrets
by Mmedubarry
Summary: Set after Season 4 - Catholic guilt is never a good additive to the stress of a wedding day. The aftermath of keeping extra-marital secrets is never an easy mess to clean up. Daniel/Wilhelmina/Connor Triangle
1. Chapter 1

She had made several attempts in her life to make it down the aisle. Many diamonds had decorated her left ring finger over the years. All types of rings had graced her finger, those from her first love, those for the climb for power or social status, and others for convenience. And even when a ring didn't make it on her finger, there had been many proposals over the years from many suitors some in high power positions and others from skilled lovers but she never took the bait. None were apparently worthy to call her their wife.

She had purchased several wedding dresses in her lifetime but they never turned her into a wife. It didn't matter if they were couture custom creations by Vera Wang herself, or the slip dress from her first attempt to elope with her first love, no dress brought her the luck to see the whole process through. The plans had always been there and even the legal paperwork was always filled out but the ceremony never completed. It was fate's way of never letting the ink dry on the proverbial paper.

But today, she knew deep down in her core she was going to become a wife. The love she felt for this man stood the test of every obstacle, every struggle, every fight and even time itself. Fate had painfully put their relationship through the ringer over the years and she waited to become a first time wife, not a lover, girlfriend, or fiancé, but a wife. There was that one person in her case that was meant to become her husband, and today was that day.

Wilhelmina decided on a small quiet ceremony in a smaller church in the city with private invites sent to only the most important people in their lives. Connor was now a free man. He had put in a few years at the state penitentiary and now with the powers that be, mainly because of her father, Connor's case was dismissed due to a loophole of information that magically made its way on the desk of his lawyers, just in time for his appeal. The evidence that was submitted by the District Attorney was in fact inadmissible in the first trial and the judge had no choice but to set him free in the appeals process.

She was finally free to be with the man she loved and have her chance at the traditional wedding and happily ever after. Wilhelmina was never big on tradition, but somehow she felt like her wedding should be the one occasion where she honored the rituals and motions, especially considering she had waited for Connor for so long. She sat at her vanity in the church and gently touched up her hair with her fingers moments before she was to be called for that fateful walk. Then a soft rapture at her door broke her gaze from her reflection.

"Come in"

"Hey Willie. Everyone is here, we are all ready for you." Marc walked in with the bouquet of red roses arranged in a modern sphere, adorned with Swarovski crystals.

"Marc, come inside for a second." She invited him in and extended her hand to him. Marc took her hand and held it to his heart.

"You look stunning! I have never seen you look more beautiful…Timeless." Her hair cascaded in waves like an old-Hollywood starlet to one side of her face, framing her red lips perfectly. She wore a fitted French lace gown with long sleeves that poured over her body, down her hips and out from the knees cascading into a cathedral train. But as traditional as the gown was, it was a far cry from the sleek choices of the past, but in classic Wilhelmina fashion she made sure she had a little shock factor as her whole back was open to give her that edginess that she was known for as the most daring Editor in the fashion game.

She smiled at Mark with the most genuine grin at his compliment. Today she had put her guard down, no longer defensive, apprehensive or protective. It was the first time since her youth that she felt this open and honest with herself and the world around her.

"Marc this is a good time to tell you something."

"Are you going to faint? Do you need your dress adjusted? Do you…" Marc scurried to her and grabbed her hand. Wilhelmina tried to calm him with a shake of her hand. It was her day to be the crazy one, not Marc.

"Marc! Everything is perfect! Calm down! I just wanted to tell you thank you. Thank you for helping me plan everything today. Thank you for putting up with my crazy ass these past couple of months and for every day over the last few years. Thank you for being my ally. Thank you for being my trusted friend. Thank you for being my only family that I could ever count on. I will still always be there for you even though things may change a little bit now."

"Willie, you are the most important woman in my life, and always have been. But don't tell Amanda that, she would die! You are my friend, my mentor, well to be completely honest, I never thought I would say it out loud to you ever but now seems like a really good time. You were more of a mother to me than my own mother was to me. You will always be the most important woman in my life and I am sad in a way that I have to share you now, but I am so happy that you found your happiness finally. I love you Willie." He kissed her hand and she brought it to his face and motherly caressed his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was the most emotion she had ever shown him.

"Everything is so far perfect but I just can't get over that Nico refused to be here today." Wilhelmina sighed and took both of his hands in hers as she confessed he small heartbreak as her eyes immediately went to the floor.

"My heart breaks for you but you need to know that today is the beginning of the rest of your life and the past is now the past. Nothing matters to this point because everything will change and your life will be filled with new promise and a possibility, which means maybe it can also be a new start for you and Nico, just like you and Connor got a second chance. One day."

"I am glad you said the past is the past…"

"What are you talking about?"

"There is something I never told you."

"What?"

"Well being in the church, and feeling as happy as I am feeling right now, there is this Catholic guilt thing…" Wilhelmina struggled to swallow the lump in her throat and continued, "…it uh, keeps coming up and I feel like I need to tell someone before I go through with this wedding to Connor."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, as you know Connor and I had to go to confession before the Catholic ceremony…"

"Yeah…"

"…and well, I wanted to tell the priest but I couldn't do it."

"Oh my god, did you wack someone?"

"No!"

"Well what then?! You're scaring me!" Her silence was enough for Marc's heart to pound through his chest cavity with such force that he could have sworn a drum was beating rather than a heart.

"_I slept with Daniel Meade! I cheated on Connor!_" Wilhelmina spat and quickly covered her mouth with both her hands and she was wide eyed by her confession.

Marc gasped and heaved out of breath as he looked at her wide-eyed shocked by her confession. Not another word was spoken between the old friends. The weight of the confession caused Marc to break into a cold sweat and Wilhelmina stood paralyzed by the cat she just let out of the bag, and she knew that cat was not going to be happy let out after all these months.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The silence between Wilhelmina and Marc was palpable. Neither dared to speak first and they just stared at one another. Marc shook his head with disbelief, she loved this man waiting for her at the alter, she always had. This was the man who made her unglue, the man who made her be more of a 'girl' than she had ever let on, the man who she willfully chose to spend the rest of her life with, despite the darker days they had shared. This had to be a mistake or a big misunderstanding.

Marc's bravado finally built enough to ask with a meek, "When?"

"Well when you and I were in London for Fashion week a few months ago and I ran into Daniel at one of the events."

"But, he was already seeing Betty at that time. Was it when I was with Betty that night for Christina's party?"

"Yeah." She looked down to the floor following the pattern of the impeccable French lace as her red nails picked nervously at her mid section.

"…And you were engaged! Willie, how could you let that happen?" Marc scolded her more than he intended, but the frustration came from the fact that he had also built a solid relationship with Betty over the years as well. She was a good person and deserved so much better than to be dragged into the web of deceit by the two former Mode Co-Editors. Marc was unnerved at his own tone and Wilhelmina for the first time in her life was defeated and ashamed to have Marc's judgment of her actions be so stern.

She meekly whispered, "I don't know…" as she shook her head still staring at the cobble stone floor of the church's bridal dressing room.

"Well you must have been off your rocker drunk!" Marc offered her the benefit of an escape a quick excuse.

"The thing is, I barely drank, and same with Daniel." She looked up at Marc and admitted the truth of the situation.

"Oh my god…well maybe you had cold feet?"

"No, I don't think so." She shook her head with conviction and looked down at her hands and now playing with her engagement ring.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was head over heels happy and had no nerves, it was just seeing Daniel, something came over us both. We reminisced, we talked about back in the day how awful we were to one another, we even laughed. It was strange. It was like something came over us, like unfinished business. He told me things, and I told him things and it just became easy…too easy…like we owed it to one another to explore that moment."

"This is too much for me to handle right now Willie!" Marc started to pace the room trying to find some grip on reality. "You know he's here, right? With Betty." Marc almost shouted at her as he stopped dead in his tracks at his realization.

Wilhelmina shook her head in denial, her eyes wide in fear, how could that be? "I didn't send him an invite, why the hell is he here?!" Her eyes were now wild waiting for an explanation.

"I sent one to Betty before the holidays as you requested, before your trip, before she started seeing Daniel! Naturally she brought him as her plus one!" His voice was dripping with attitude, panic and worry. This was not good.

"MARC! I haven't seen him since that night nor spoken to him! This is not good!" The bark was back, her tone was short and out of control, but she knew she had to keep her voice down, as the stones of the old church reverberated sound like an amphitheater. Her hands went back to her mouth trying to gain some control and composure. She rolled her eyes and told herself to 'stay calm.'

"Well its too late now! You can't kick them out without causing a scene!" He hissed with attitude.

"Oh my god, this is a nightmare!" Wilhelmina dramatically scoffed as she covered her face with her hands and growled in frustration.

Marc's tone changed immediately hearing her frustration at this curveball she didn't expect, upon her latest revelation. Nothing ever did run smoothly when it came to Wilhelmina, there was always some kind of drama Marc had to extinguish. He softly offered as he pinched the top of his nose in his own way of dealing with the frustration. "Well do you need some time to regroup? I can stall the ceremony a few minutes."

"No, it's not going to change anything now."

"Well what do you want to do?"

She made she way slowly to the vanity, checked her flawless make up one last time and reached for her bouquet of blood red roses. She looked up at Marc through the reflection of the mirror and sternly said, "Become Connor's wife. Let's go!"

Wilhelmina was determined to go through with this as she intended that morning, as she intended when she put on her wedding dress, as she intended before she spilled her dirty little secret.

As her heels beat the cobblestone of the church with determination, every step seemed to reverberate a memory of that night with Daniel. Her heart pounded as her mind flash backed thinking of Daniel's hands running down her body, the electricity his stare ignited in the pit of her stomach when he held her gaze, the goose bumps her skin revealed as his mouth explored her body. She blinked her eyes, without Marc noticing a thing as she tried to will the memories from her thoughts. Her heart rate sped up and her body shuddered as a chill filled her body. Wilhelmina took a deep guttural breath as her insides tensed in nerves as she made her way up the short steps to the holding area in front of the doors to the church. Marc gave her one last look of support with a faint smile as he went in the side door to the church to see her walk down the aisle.

Standing behind those doors for those last few moments alone before she had to face the music felt like an eternity. Wilhelmina couldn't help but think back to the moments when it all went tumbling down without any warning. These were the last moments before she had to come face to face with Daniel, Connor and herself with what she had done all those months ago.

[Flashback – London Fashion Week- 6 months ago]

_The Savoy was buzzing with a frenzy at the festivities of London Fashion Week. Now being the Editor in Chief of Mode solo, Wilhelmina attended all the major shows not having to split the duties with a co-editor. She still secretly loved the excitement and stress of those 4 weeks of travel, it never got old for her. She was in her complete element and loved those dramatic moments when she would run into other Editor peers and judged her importance by where she sat and where they sat. Having returned from the final show of the day, Willie and her team met at the hotel lobby bar to go over the final day's schedules ahead of them and her expectations. _

_Willie's new assistant sat beside her, with her master book and de-briefed the team of editors on Wilhelmina's behalf. She was no Marc, but Willie seemed to like the girl enough to let her speak on her behalf, only chiming in when she felt the need scorn or question an Editor with one of their responses. _

_"Now finally, let's run down the party circuits of tonight and tomorrow. Wilhelmina would like to make sure we cover as much of the scene and get Mode's name in the local and international media circuits. She cannot stress enough the importance of getting photographed with credits." Wilhelmina's mini me assistant dictated, as Wilhelmina examined her manicure. Each editor covered the where they were going and Marc was last to run down his list._

_"…and my last stop tonight will be Christina McKinney's party, no parties scheduled for tomorrow night, as I am sitting in on a dinner with the buyers of our partner department store and the Creative Director at McQueen."_

_"Well done Marc! As you all know Christina was of course was a Mode Top 10 to watch a few years back. It is important the relationship and association stays with Mode and not any other publication, understood?" Wilhelmina put on a front fully knowing Marc already knew what he was doing. _

_"Crystal clear."_

_Satisfied with her meeting Wilhelmina got up and began, "Ok, people you are dismissed and remember if you overdo it with the drinking, not my problem. Be here downstairs in the lobby ready to work at 8am, looking like perfection. If I see one hair out of place, one dark circle under your eyes, or the glazed look of a hang over on any of your faces, your asses will be skinned and worn like last years Prada for my pleasure! Understood?"_

_They all nodded in fear and went their separate ways afraid she might change her mind. Wilhelmina dismissed her assistant for the evening and turned to see Marc's grinning face. _

_"What's with the face?" She arched an eyebrow complementing the stone cold look on her face. _

_"Willieeee….How would you feel about a blast from the past?" Marc cooed, in a happy tone. _

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Hi Wilhelmina!" a familiar voice exclaimed with enthusiasm. Wilhelmina turned around to face the voice behind her. _

_"Well, well, well, Betty! How are you?" She gave her a once over from her toes to her head and continued, "You're certainly dressing…differently."_

_"Yeah I guess, a guess a little more Euro chic than Euro trash" Betty shrugged expecting Wilhelmina to lace her a comment based on her appearance. _

_"And all you had to do was move across the pond to find some fashion sense. If I knew that's all it took, I would have sent you here on the first flight out."_

_"SNAP!" Marc put his two cents into the conversation. Wilhelmina smirked self-servingly, still trying to maintain a level of fear with the young woman in front of her. _

_"How is the magazine business treating you?" Wilhelmina crossed her hands in front of her and asked her somewhat interested now that they were peers, as editors. _

_"It's great, it's a lot of work but I feel like I'm doing what I am meant to do. I finally understand the passion you had…have for Mode. That love that you would do anything for it. That's how I feel about my magazine. " Betty meant every word, she finally understood the woman in front of her a little bit better, although she knew Wilhelmina's methods were a little more extreme than her day to day. _

_"Good for you. You know it does cross my desk every once in a while and I give it a flip through."_

_"Really?! Maybe one day I could get your notes? Like a mentor? Our publications don't conflict." Betty squealed in excitement, never expecting Wilhelmina to ever take the time to look at her work. _

_"Normally I would scoff but I can't think of a good reason why this could be a bad idea, so what the hell, call my office and schedule a call." Wilhelmina wasn't sure why she offered the former Modie the courtesy of her time, but she figured it might be good to pay it forward, at least once in her life. _

_"Thank you Wilhelmina! You have no idea what this means to me. So how are you? I guess congratulations are officially in order for your engagement!"_

_"Thank you Betty!"_

_"And thank you for the invite! I was blown away when I received it in the mail."_

_"Well, the truth is Marc had a little sway with my guest list and I figured you were there for most of the major moments of the relationship, so you became part of the essential column." She shrugged coolly, fully knowing Marc had asked her to extend the invite for his own sake. _

_"I was honored thank you. So will you be making an appearance at Christina's party?" Betty inquired, hoping secretly that it would just be Marc so they could let loose and catch up without his bosses prying eyes. _

_"No, but I am! Strap on your sombrero Suarez and pack your Mexican jumping beans because I have a feeling tonight is going to be a disassster!" Marc cut in quickly hoping Wilhelmina wouldn't come so he could party. _

_"Marc! Need I remind you what I just said five minutes ago…"_

_"Rigggght…skinning and wearing of the skin like last years Prada….no drinking!" Marc mumbled to appease her and then mischievously moved out from Wilhelmina's peripheral vision and mimicked taking a long swig of alcohol as he shook his head "yes"._

_"I saw that!" Wilhelmina dryly spat. His face fell in defeat and Betty figured this would be a good time to excuse them before Marc got himself into any more trouble. _

_"Anyways we're going to head out. It was amazing seeing you again Wilhelmina. Take Care" Betty grabbed Marc by the wrist and tugged him as she waved Wilhelmina goodbye. _

_"Good to see you Betty!" She nodded at the girl who strangely reminded her of her self at that age, but she would never admit that out loud…EVER._

_Wilhelmina glanced over the checkerboard lobby still standing where Marc and Betty left her, seeing the glitterati acting fabulous, fashionistas clicking their Louboutins across the marble floor with somewhere to go and something to do, and even Marc and Betty taking selfie pictures and excitedly fawning over each other at their reunion. Everyone had plans, and she just wasn't in the mood to be bothered with the scene that night. As much as she loved the European fashion weeks, she forgot how physically exhausting it could be, never mind the mental tiredness she felt. Wilhelmina figured she might as well have a cocktail and call her fiancé sitting at home 6000 miles away before she headed back to her suite to start her analysis of the week. As she turned on her heel she marched back in the direction of the bar. _

_Taking a seat at the bar, she ordered herself a martini and started to fuss with her Blackberry, reviewing the hundreds of emails urgently waiting a response. Life on the road was glamorous but it was also lonely when most of the social scene included the conversations on a Blackberry. She was so enthralled with her tasks at hand that she barely noticed the eyes across the room staring at her in disbelief and intrigue. The gentleman sat in a black booth and watched her sip her drink as she animatedly disagreed with the words on the screen. The attitude was still in fully force, nothing had changed. _

_"My, my, my will wonders never cease?" Her head shot up and processed the words that the deep sultry voice said, disrupting her from her train of thought. Wilhelmina chuckled not letting herself believe the voice from behind. _

_"Oh yeah, how so?" She questioned with a cock of her eyebrow without turning around. _

_"A year has come and gone since I last laid eyes on you and I see nothing's changed. You're still the hell raiser I left behind."_

_She turned in her seat to look at him. There he was… Daniel Meade. _

_"One thing's changed."_

_"Oh yeah what's that?"_

_"I'm engaged." She flashed her left hand and wiggled her fingers. _

_"I see that. What did he do to put that on your finger? Jewelry heist?"_

_"How long were you waiting to make that crack?"_

_"I guess the British sense of humor has worked wonders on me in a short year."_

_"Connor actually robbed a casino for this rock, for your information…get it straight!" She joked._

_"Ahhh…I see he's clearly a keeper. My advice, don't open a joint account. May I sit down? Join you for a drink?" She kicked the chair out with her stiletto to make enough room for him to pop up on the barstool. He sat facing her with his legs open, leaning his body against the bar. They never took their eyes off one another, excited secretly to run into one another. Two mirror smirks creeped up on their mouths, like old friend who shared a secret._

_Wilhelmina noticed Daniel looked well rested, and much more built than she remembered him. He filled out and definitely carried himself with an air of confidence, more than he did a year ago. His slate grey Tom Ford suit hugged his broad shoulders and arms and the cut of the suit lay perfectly against his masculine form. His eyes were bluer than she remembered, complemented by the noticeable tan and a little scruff on his face._

_ "You staying here for fashion week? I would have imagined that your interest would have dwindled now that you're no longer at Mode."_

_"No actually, my place isn't to far from here. This is my local watering hole, it's my favorite local joint."_

_"How very James Bond of you, hanging out in hotel lobby bars."_

_"Says the woman with the look of steel and a martini-shaken not stirred." He quipped as he looked in her glass joking around with her. He watched as she seductively crossed her legs in between his, her leg almost brushing his leg. _

_"You live in London now?"_

_"For now."_

_"So what have you been doing besides bumming in seven star hotel lobby bars?"_

_"Spending my dividends as you stress at Mode and contribute to the bottom line at Meade. I'll have a Cognac David when you have a moment. "_

_"Coming up Mr. Meade"_

_"They really do know you here. Get a job you bum! We can't all be playboys of leisure, some of us have earn a fat salary."_

_Daniel laughed as she sarcastically gave him a hard time._

_"Where did the tan come from? Don't tell me you're hitting the tanning beds a la the euro trash crowd?" She scoffed. _

_"Hardly. I was in just in the Canaries a week ago, travelling around as I'm in between doing some consulting work in the publishing world here in London and Edinburgh. How's Mode?" His VSOP was placed in front of him and he played with the liquid in the glass, before bringing it to his lips._

_"Best numbers in a while, especially for digital. You should know you get the monthly report, not that I ever expected that you could actually read it!" In classic Wilhelmina fashion she laid on the witty repertoire. _

_"I see that you still know how to compliment a man and make him feel like as though he's master of the universe…How you doing with my mom at the helm?"_

_"Believe it or not, it's okay." She smiled to herself thinking what a difference a year could make. _

_"Okay?! If you two aren't ripping at each other at the seams or throwing each other into pools at photo shoots, its fantastic! Don't be so modest Wilhelmina!" Daniel joked in an enthusiastic tone. _

_"She stays out of my way at Mode and she consults me when there is a major strategy decision. Some how we managed to turn the company into a growth cycle, single digits, but at least we're not at a loss like other publishing houses. Why, what else has she said to you?"_

_"Nothing, except she doesn't hate you, which scares the living hell out of her." Daniel laughed. _

_"Ditto." Wilhelmina enthusiastically joined in Daniel's chuckle. _

_"Well, well, well, and all it took was me leaving the country and you do a 180. Don't tell me you've gone soft on me because of Connor?"_

_"Wilhelmina Slater doesn't do soft, take that whatever way you like…." Daniel laughed at the look on her face and the suggestion of her words. Her attitude never did miss a beat. _

_"By the way, keep him away from the Meade books, and for god sake's sign a pre-nup!"_

_"Boy you better mind your own business…"Daniel cut her off quick before their fun conversation turned ugly, "Don't forget I own 50% still and if he pulls a fast one, you go down to 25%."_

_"I am well aware, thank you very much. Besides, I'm not a fool. I make my mistakes once. I don't repeat them."_

_They both took a sip of their drinks. _

_"Well, uh, there's one mistake 'we' both didn't make…" Daniel's voice dropped an octave and sounded much more suggestive and flirtatious, which didn't go past Wilhelmina. _

_"And what's that Daniel?" She mimicked the slow like honey tone. Her eyes darted to the side and opened from their hooded state meeting Daniel's stare. He let a sideways smile creep to his face and looked down in his drink for some courage and took a very long sip. He ran his hand through his hair, a little nervous to bring up the topic so vaguely as the smirk now twisted into a nervous chuckle and smile. "Well, you know…"_

_"No, I don't know, please go on…" She pushed him to see if he actually had the balls._

_"We never became 'friends'…" adding a little emphasis to the word friends. _

_"I'm not that friendly. I might bite." She spat back, continuing to challenge him. _

_"Oh here's hoping!" They both burst out laughing. He had never heard her laugh genuinely. He liked the way it sounded after all these years. He raised his glass and she met it with a cheers and they both sipped their drinks. Daniel then continued, "Besides, something tells me you'd be good at keeping 'friendly' secrets…"_

_She was speechless, was Daniel actually hitting on her?_

_"You look good Wilhelmina."_

_That settled it. Daniel was definitely coming on to her. She figured she could partake in a little harmless flirtation. It felt new considering that they barely tolerated one another for years, but there was certainly something intriguing hearing him to talk to her so candidly, after all this time, and in this way._

_"You know, I wanted to tell you for years that I thought you were one of the most beautiful women I ever laid eyes on." His eyes now penetrated her own, not backing down. _

_"But you were too afraid of me?"_

_"No, I was afraid of what you might do! You were a loose cannon in the time I knew you. You were never afraid to leave a path of destruction if need be. Besides, I learned quickly not to let your beauty be a factor, I saw you then as an adversary, and as a respective colleague and business partner."_

_"And now, what do you see me as?"_

_"The most dangerously sexy woman I have ever crossed paths with." She was blown away, speechless. Daniel continued, seeing the small sense of shock, as she didn't respond, "You wanna know the truth?"_

_"Hmmm…" She willed him to say the next thing on his mind._

_"I was sitting right over there" he pointed to the booth directly across from them against the wall, "and I looked up and saw the body of a goddess, the face of masterpiece and the eyes that belong in a bedroom. It took me a couple of seconds to realize it was you. My insides sank a little, my skin caught a chill and then instantly my body was set on fire. How's that for truth?" Daniel took another sip of his cognac and stared her down. Her eyes giving her away as her mind was searching for something to say, but nothing came to mind. Daniel got to her and he knew it. _

_"I should go." It was the best she had at that moment and she bolted from the chair. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

_[Author's Notes: Sexually charged chapter, rated R content] _

_"Hey, hey, hey where you going?" Daniel grabbed Wilhelmina's arm and held her in place, not wanting her to escape so quickly. _

_"Daniel I'm engaged!" She barked at him, now agitated by Daniel's off putting actions. _

_"Doesn't mean your married…" He couldn't help but wonder how uncharacteristic of a response that was for her. She was the biggest manipulator he knew and Daniel never would have expected such a bourgeois response from her. _

_"Listen to what your saying? It's me and you…" Wilhelmina's tone was now climbing octaves, her head shaking furiously with every word. _

_"Look I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Please sit back down."_

_"Don't be stupid! I'm not uncomfortable, I'm mortified for you!" She tried to bluff her way out the situation with her sarcasm. She knew this was dangerous, the danger of the unknown. _

_"Ok good." Daniel responded curtly. _

_"Good?" She was clearly confused at his nonchalant response. _

_"Yeah, now that you're over your mortification, you can sit down and finish your drink with me." Daniel let go of her and nodded his head at her to sit back in the place that she just vacated. _

_"Ok, but keep the comments to yourself, or I might have to punch you in the mouth again like I did in the elevator."_

_"Ahhh memories..." Daniel looked at the heavens and shook his head sarcastically at that 'pleasant' recollection when her fist met his face when he tried to 'diffuse the sexual tension'. In spite of herself Wilhelmina scoffed, and almost laughed at his response. She was beginning to wonder why she never found him as funny back in the States? Maybe because she was too busy finding reasons to fight with him. _

_She reluctantly sat back down and let out a big sigh._

_"What was that for?"_

_"You're exhausting Daniel!"_

_"Most women tend to say that when they're done with me in the morning."_

_Wilhelmina groaned and shoved him in the shoulder at his cocky and asinine response. What she didn't realize was how solid he felt under her swift swap. He was rock solid under there! Her curiosity peaked. _

_"Oww! You're really strong for a girl!" Daniel rubbed furiously on the spot where she shoved him with some force. _

_"A girl? I almost knocked you out once, don't make me do it again!" She warned with her signature look and a finger in his face to put him on notice she wasn't messing around. _

_"As long as you kiss me before or after you hit me, I'm fine with that. I'll take what I can get. By the way, it took you a couple seconds before you did it as I recall, I think you secretly liked my kiss."_

_"No! I was repulsed!"_

_"Those who doth protest too much! I saw you checking out my behind the next day..."_

_"I was messing with you!"_

_"Yeah right! You liked what you saw. You're not fooling me. That's why you took the rest of the day off, to take a cold shower!"_

_"Oh please! I was in meetings."_

_"Let me have this Wilhelmina, don't take this away from me!"_

_"Ok, ok, you caught me, that was the reason why I left the office to fantasize about your scrawny ass all day."_

_"See was that so hard?" She gave him a look like she was not amused when she secretly liked their banter. It was Wilhelmina's turn to turn up the dial and put Daniel on the hot seat. _

_"Let me ask you something Daniel…" She played with the olives in her glass and temptingly brought them to her lips as she seductively pulled one off the stick and continued, "…did you ever think about me in 'that' way when you worked at Mode?"_

_"Not at first. I hated you! I used to have nightmares about you…"_

_"Yes, yes, where I would turn into a bat…"_

_"Exactly! I forgot you knew about that." Daniel exclaimed enthusiastically, like a little kid._

_"I knew everything!"_

_"Not everything."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, after our boat cruise date from hell, I actually secretly had a small, tiny, itsy, bitsy, teeny, weeny, miniscule crush on you. I thought you actually were kind of a fun person when you weren't programmed to be such a mega bitch."_

_"Gee thanks!"_

_"You know what I mean…that wasn't meant to be a backhanded compliment. I just meant I liked you more when you forgot who we were and just talked to me like a normal person, not your sworn enemy. And then my crush was quickly forgotten when you went right back to master plans to take over the universe!"_

_"Yeah" Wilhelmina giggled in a throaty laugh. "I pulled a lot of crazy shit over the years with you and your family, some of my proudest moments, I must say." She lifted her glass to salute Daniel. _

_"I gotta ask, now after all these years what the hell were you thinking with my dad?" Daniel laughed a little when he asked, knowing her response would be a good one. _

_Wilhelmina laughed in spite of herself but figured she might as well reveal a little bit of the truth of the past, "God rest is soul, poor bastard! At least he went to the grave a happy man… a wife, many mistresses, a fiancé, healthy children and a rich man. He left a legacy. He was handsome, powerful, a little dry on the personality side, but he treated me well, besides giving the job I wanted so badly to you. I uh, can now look back and appreciate the magnitude of my actions, but there is no sense in rehashing, what's done is done."_

_"Why didn't you go after me? Why my dad?" The look he gave her unglued her. Wilhelmina couldn't help but wonder where the hell he was going with the question? What was Daniel trying to imply? She knew she had to pick her words carefully. She let out a self-deprecating laugh and then looked him in the eye as she responded. "Daniel that would have been a little too transparent. Besides I don't think you could have handled me."_

_"I think you under estimate me Wilhelmina. You always have. I went head to head with you and never backed down. Not. Once."_

_"I'll give you that! Four years is a long time to fight me, and your still breathing so I guess congratulations are in order."_

_"I'm made of stronger stuff than you think."_

_"What's your secret?"_

_Daniel took his time to answer that question. He looked deep into her eyes and held her gaze before he uttered, slowly, thoughtfully, "My heart." _

_Wilhelmina's her insides drop a few inches in her cavity. It was the most disarming response he could have gave her. His honesty was a big risk for him to so dryly reveal. She knew could have crushed him at that moment. This was the moment where she could have massacred his spirit. Instead she chose a different method than what felt natural to her. She decided to open up to him, some thing she had only done with the men in her life that she cared about. Wilhelmina realized that moment she had actually cared about Daniel more than she had ever let herself believe. _

_"You know its funny, one moment stands out for me."_

_"Oh yeah, what's that?"_

_"Remember the dinner after the hearing with Congress, when you confided in me how you cared for Molly and you wanted to stand by her side, despite her pushing you away? _

_"Yeah." Daniel deflated a bit at the memory of Molly. _

_"Well, the fact that you were willing to let yourself be crushed under the magnitude of that situation, fully risking the aftermath knowing she was deathly ill, not very many people could face the music like that for another person, especially when your whole world was falling apart. You weren't afraid of life's cruelty. And you were dealing with the potential collapse of your family's empire, selling your belongings for your legacy and saving peoples jobs, their livelihoods… Being that unselfish for other people takes big balls, Meade."_

_"It's nice to know you actually respected me after all this time."_

_"But if you tell anyone, I'll deny it with a vengeance." _

_"Why did we waste so much time fighting? I mean we went to hell and back ripping into each other?"_

_"Hindsight is 20/20. But you can't deny we were good team when we had to be, remember Hartley or that Creative Director he hired? Or the boat?"_

_"How could I forget? Every time I conspired with you, it was epic."_

_"Too bad you didn't join me on the dark side more often, that stuff was child's play."_

_"It was because you were too busy planning my demise. I couldn't trust you as far as I could throw you."_

_"I could have taught you a lot."_

_"Oh you did, but don't forget, I had some tricks up my sleeve… still do."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_" Yeah. Wanna see?" _

_Daniel ran his finger softly against the delicate skin of her hand resting on the bar, and up her arm. Her eyes shot up to his face and she was paralyzed by his touch. "You feel much different than I had imagined. Delicate. Like porcelain." Wilhelmina ran her patent black five-inch stiletto sensually up against his leg as she responded to his touch. Daniel's eyes now shined in the dim lighting causing her to blink furiously to keep her head in reality as his gaze penetrated her own. Wilhelmina's breaths became more shallow and her abdomen tensed. _

_There was something about that look between them that spoke volumes. It had been years and they both were still standing after all the battles, surrenders, wounds and wars. Here they were, after it all, staring and willing one another to explore the evolution of their strange relationship. Everything between them was a bittersweet memory and only one unspoken present circumstance lingered in the air between them. Everything around them seemed to still. _

_Daniel's other hand gently grazed her thigh, where the hem of the slit in her skirt met with her thigh, and his slightest touch set her skin on fire. It was strange, exciting and unlike anything she had expected, especially that it felt very natural for him to touch her that way. _

_"How would you feel if I walked you back to your room?" Daniel's low baritone voice reverberated in waves over the delicate skin of her ear. _

_"I would say it's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Daniel didn't take his hands off her, and she didn't rip away from him either. They just lingered in that position for a moment. Daniel moved away from the side of her face so he could examine the look on her face, as her tone snipped the response. Both sets of eyes couldn't peel away from the other, "Lets go now before I change my mind..."_

_Daniel escorted Wilhelmina out of the bar and toward the elevator. As the elevator doors shut and there was no longer any risk of prying eyes on them, they turned to look at one another. The electricity was enough to power up a city in a black out. _

_Their lips met in a crashing magnetism. They explored one another with a wild urgency and the sensuality was something the both would have never predicted. The kiss was a mutual willingness to see if the chemistry between was imagined downstairs or something tangible, real. _

_What threw both Daniel and Wilhelmina was the need and the passion they both felt when their bodies and mouths met. It was as though fate had built up this incredible force of energy after all this time and this was the inevitable moment that it was ready to explode. They both didn't think of the future, they were present for what was happening at that moment. When the elevator arrived at its final destination they separated and were brought back to reality, looking down the long lavish hallway of the hotel. A few steps to the door and there was no turning back. _

_Daniel held a gentlemanly distance as Wilhelmina fiddled with the door. Both still breathing a little more intensely after THAT kiss, Wilhelmina turned and swallowed the big lump in her throat but her eyes were still and hard as steel. Daniel grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. Not wanting to make assumptions, he held her hand to his chest and said "I said that I would escort you to your room, and that's what I am going to do. Goodnight Wilhelmina, it was amazing seeing you again." _

_They stood in the doorway for what felt like forever, both trying to figure out what the next move would be. Daniel couldn't move his feet, and Wilhelmina refused to break the hold of his hands or his eyes. Suddenly, Daniel felt her hand compress below his and she reached for a fist full of his shirt and she seductively pulled him in her room. With every step backwards her eyes darkened with seduction, her lips curled into a snide classic smirk. The door clanked shut and in the quiet of the dim hotel room, the stillness was palpable. Both couldn't wrap their minds around the circumstance, but they both knew they wanted this to happen. _

_Daniel took a step toward her, their chests brushed ever so slightly through their designer threads. He reached for her clutch in her hand and threw it on the floor. With a thud, Wilhelmina's eyes went to the floor. Daniel tilted her head up to meet his eyes. _

_"Wilhelmina, are you sure about this?"_

_Without a word, she took a slight step back and slipped her engagement ring from Connor off her finger and placed it on the large marble foyer table in front of an elaborately ornate mirror. At that moment, there was no engagement in her mind, this was her shot to explore her past in her present. Here was a man standing in front of her that she knew in every way expect in the way that fate was daggling in front of her. Beyond that she had no other reasoning. _

_Wilhelmina turned to look up at her reflection and watched Daniel's eyes from behind her. He took her action as an invitation to touch her. He gently pressed his body against her back and snaked an arm around her taught waist. Daniel moved her golden brown waves off her neck as he placed his mouth on her neck, teasing her skin allowing her to watch in the mirror. With his free hand he tilted her head away from where he sensually exploring her skin with his mouth to deepen his movements. _

_Daniel's began undoing the Hermes waist belt from around her and expertly snapped the clasps on her blazer beginning to remove her from her confinements. With a hand still on her face Wilhelmina began teasing Daniel's fingertips, kissing and licking them as they sporadically touched her lips. Daniel ran his lips to her ear and gently whispered, "What do you want?"_

_A hoarse response came from Wilhelmina's lips, "Not to stop." _

_It was enough for Daniel to feel like the most powerful man in the world. He spun her to face him and kissed her like he always fantasized about in his private thoughts, where he didn't have to hate her. Their tongues intertwined in the most intimate rhythm and the urgency of their movements became more abrupt as the reality of the situation set in. They began ripping at each other's clothes, never letting their lips part for longer than a few seconds, until they stood in nothing but their last layers of clothing. Wilhelmina ran her hands down Daniel's chest feeling the ripples of his muscles under her perfectly manicured finger tips, as she reached the hem of his briefs, the sensual tickle caused Daniel to inhale sharply against her lips, releasing a flirtatious chuckle from Wilhelmina against his lips. Her hands continued to roam down into his briefs, as she surprisingly wrapped her hand around his cock and began a slow steady pace of running up and down his length. The sensation was excruciating erotic. A small crooked smile crept on her face hearing Daniel's groans of gratitude and her naughty look was enough for Daniel's eyes to roll back in his head. _

_Daniel turned her around abruptly to face the mirror to break the teasingly tempting contact, fully knowing if she continued her assault on his body, he wouldn't have much self-control left. He growled at Wilhelmina, "Put your hands on the table and bend over." _

_His dominating tone excited her, intrigued her. May be Wilhelmina really did underestimate him? She gave into his request, but just this once. Catching his deep stare in the reflection of the mirror, a smirk spread across her face as she purposely placed her palms of the luxurious smooth black marble. _

_Their eyes locked and Daniel began roaming her body. His hands started at her thighs, massaging the flesh as they reached the lace of her panties. He expertly started to caress her center, exploring her most private places through the expensive lace still covering her body. Wilhelmina moaned and bit down on her lip at the sensation of being touched from behind, as the texture of the lace and pressure of his hand felt like a tiny explosion of her senses. Her eyes began an uncontrollable flutter. As his movements became more urgent and intense he commanded, "Open your legs."_

_She raised her eyebrow at his request, and without a word, the click of her heels vibrated through the lux marble floors as she agreed to his instruction. Their eyes never breaking contact through in the mirror, Wilhelmina watched intrigued by his boldness as Daniel slowly and teasingly hooked his fingers on the sides of her panties and began the slow torturous pull down her lower half. He licked his lips and Wilhelmina smirked at his reaction knowing the placement of her body was driving him crazy. His hands resumed their sensual exploration but the skin on skin contact was enough for Wilhelmina to almost lose her mind. Almost. _

_ Her eyes shot up from their hooded state, when Daniel's moan broke her concentration. She watched his form retreat down onto his knees, and out of her immediate line of sight. The short moment of anticipation knowing where he was going and what he was about to do to her caused her to brace herself before Daniel's mouth roamed and kissed her clit, exploring her center building her up to orgasm moments later. She was vocal with him, sharing her appreciation of his assault with his mouth and fingers. Wilhelmina let out a sharp cry at the intense spot Daniel exploited with his tongue as he brought her to the heavens finding her spot a few privileged men only knew. He kissed the back of her thighs, dragging his lips tantalizingly watching her chest heave out of breath through the reflection of the mirror that was now partially fogged up from her close breaths. Proud at his quickness to get her there, his train of thought was broken when her heard her breathlessly say "Make this fuck count, I need you now Daniel."_

_Daniel's lips met hers and passionately kissed her knowing that this was a once in a lifetime moment. Two former enemies now passionately enthralled with one another, on the verge of exploring chaos, with a fine line back to reality. He reveled in the kiss knowing once the deed was done reality would set in again. He wanted to remember every word out of her mouth, every breath that she took, the taste of her skin, and every curve of her body. _

_Something came over Daniel at that moment. Daniel knew she loved the game of power so in this very intimate moment, he wanted to ensure she would remember it forever, and never forget the power he had over her body, thoughts, and reactions in that very intimate moment. He wanted to emblaze himself in her memory, and to do that, he had to show her he was her equal and she had no choice but to accept that. "Don't ever underestimate me again Wilhelmina. Remember this moment."_

_"Don't get too ahead of yourself just yet Daniel. You still have some work to do." It was the first sliver of the old Wilhelmina he knew years ago. The sneer and challenging tone was unmistakable to Daniel. And when he saw the eyebrow rise to that occasion, he responded to her without a word, and the same mirror smirk across his own lips. _

_He tugged at her leaning long form perched on the side table and walked her backwards to the salon of the lavish hotel room, rapturing her lips with deep, longing kisses. He sat down on the opulent black and silver decorative salon chair and watched her take a very compromising position. Wilhelmina straddled his thighs and stood over his body. Daniel ran his hands from her knees to her waist and brought her body to meet his lips, pressing longing, lazy kisses across her abdomen, as his hands explored the back of her body. _

_He growled against her skin in his state of arousal and in between each kiss he said, "Fuck…you…are…the…most…beautifully…dangerous…tempt ing…woman…I've fantasized… about this moment… for years…"_

_"No kidding." She snarled back at him. Not understanding the magnitude of what was about to happen between them. At that moment they were still a version of their old selves. These types of words between them was nothing uncommon. _

_Wilhelmina began to lower herself slowly, as Daniel hands guided her waist and hips to descend to the point of no turning back. As their bodies came together, their eyes penetrated one another with such intensity that it shook them to their cores. The force of their bodies coming together cause them both to shudder and hold on to one another for dear life, not completely understanding what they were both feeling. _

_The sharp inhale of Wilhelmina's breath at the moment they came together was the sexiest sound he had ever heard. Daniel began lifting his hips tantalizing slow, wanting to feel every stroke against her body. Wilhelmina found her rhythm with Daniel's movements meeting his thrusts with more vigor as their eyes began to betray them both the closer they got to the point of losing control. The movements became more abrupt, quick, and intense. The beads of sweat began to dissipate at the passionate session. Wilhelmina grabbed Daniel's face and forced his eyes to look at her own as she started moaning and crying out his name letting go of the control her mind still had on her body and giving into the pleasure that he was giving her. He watched her eyes flutter. He felt her abdomen began to contract in abrupt shutters in his hands, and he listened to the sounds of her scream out in pleasure as she tipped her hips at another angle, as he continued to pleasure the most sensitive place of her body. With that sound Daniel could feel the instant contraction against his cock and with a fist full of his hair, she held him close. He couldn't control himself anymore. After hearing her call out his name in pleasure and the feel of her body betray her at his doing, Daniel grabbed her hips with vigor and pressed her body to his with the same force she exerted holding him as came with her. Their bodies heaved out of breath and out of their minds. It took them several moments to come apart and look at one another again. Their bodies now covered in beads of sweat. _

_As the two sets of blue eyes met once again, they watched one another in disbelief at how intense their experience was. Daniel reached to her face and moved a piece of her hair matted to her skin. Wilhelmina kept her arms wrapped lazily around his neck playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He held her waist with one hand and his other hand drew languid soothing circles on her thigh, which helped him regain his thoughts again. Their movements were lethargic but no less deliberate. They spoke no words. Just watch one another wide eyed, neither one wanting to break the spell. _

_Daniel watched as her lips started to move to say something but no sound came out. Moments later, Wilhelmina's now hoarse voice reverberated in palatial, silent room "I'm under your skin now Daniel. Remember this moment."_

_"You ruined my life Wilhelmina." Daniel responded as he brought his lips to softly kiss her. _

_Wilhelmina pressed soft kisses from Daniel's pouty lips, down the length of his jaw line, catching the sensitive spots of his neck, giggling when Daniel let out a small moan. She dragged her lips to his ear and whispered, "But we always knew that would happen one day, didn't we?"_

_Their tryst continued into the early hours of the morning, before reality set in and she again was a woman engaged which Daniel was well aware of. What Wilhelmina didn't know was that he was a man in committed relationship. _

The hinge of the double doors of the church opened, and she stood paralyzing still. Wilhelmina's feet felt like led. The violins and strings were enticing her to take the first steps down the aisle to the man who was supposed to become her husband.

Wilhelmina heard the stifled gasps as the guests admired her appearance as a bride, but all she could to at that moment was scan the crowd and look for Daniel's face in the pews. She couldn't find him. As she made her way half way down, the familiar slate blue eyes met her own, and Wilhelmina could have sworn her heart skipped a beat and her feet missed a step. There was a clear sadness in Daniel's eyes seeing her in a wedding dress about to be married to the man he despised. The last moment she caught was Daniel noticeably swallowing hard. Her insides were screaming for mercy at the guilt and deceit she felt. It was the first time it was ever this deep. Wilhelmina had done countless morally questionable things in her life, many without remorse of a second thought. Tonight the guilt was crushing her from the inside out.

Wilhelmina's eyes now met her fiancés, Connor. There was no turning back now. She was about to become this man's wife. This was the moment every woman dreamed of, except for Wilhelmina, her karma made her wedding day her biggest nightmare.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The deed was done. Daniel watched from the pews as Wilhelmina, in front of family and esteemed peers, vowed to become Connor's wife officially. The wedding bands were on and there was no turning back now. There was a tiny hope that Daniel clung to that she would be a runaway bride and wouldn't go through with it. He had hoped that drama would follow her as it always did.

But somehow today was not that day. She was now Connor's wife. Her beauty was breath taking. Hearing her utter the ageless words to vow to be true and faithful to another man pulled Daniel's insides a million ways. She was just like every other woman, not an impenetrable fortress that he so often put on a pedestal, looking for lifetime companionship and love like everyone else. It tore at him that Connor was the man she chose. But he had no choice but to sit there and watch the woman who shaped him, who challenged him, who pushed him, who unglued him vow to become another mans wife. He never would have guessed the day he walked away from Mode he would have developed feelings for her, but here he was jealous, angry, broken over Wilhelmina.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Daniel felt Betty reach over and grab his hand resting on his thigh, as she was getting teary eyed at the romantic setting. Daniel gave her an empty look and a weak smile, and thankfully it went unnoticed by Betty. He was secretly pleased he didn't have to watch the kiss seal the deal.

"I always cry at weddings, even if it is Wilhelmina's!" Betty squeezed his hand and shrugged as he brought it to his lips to comfort her and not let her see the pain he was sure was written across his face. Daniel took a deep breath and held it as the married couple walked up the aisle. He finally allowed himself to exhale when the happy couple made their way out of the church.

The dim lighting, and hundreds of white tapered candles filled the reception ballroom with the most beautiful lighting, as the guests drank, danced and celebrated while Daniel sat solo at one of elaborate tables, with his drink in front of him. His suit and tie undone and shirt unbuttoned, Daniel watched from a distance as Wilhelmina was draped on Connor's body, appearing to be madly, deeply in love with the man.

Daniel had never seen such a public display of affection from her. The way she looked at Connor, the way she leaned into him, the way she clutched on him, she simply looked like any other woman in love on her wedding day. Daniel couldn't help but notice the glow on her face. It reminded him of the way her skin glowed the morning he woke up next to her, in peaceful silence.

Daniel watched across the room as Connor shook hands with Wilhelmina's father, never seeing the Senator smile publically but watching him smile at Connor as he finished his thought. It bothered Daniel to his core. What was it about Connor that people just trusted, even after such a public scandal?

Daniel hated him for so many reasons, but watching him with Wilhelmina after all this time angered him. He knew he had no right to be angry, or jealous, or hurt because Wilhelmina never belonged to him. She was engaged, and he was in a relationship with another woman, Betty. Wilhelmina was the woman he hated for years, but she was also the woman who made him feel the most alive when she was around. All his senses heightened and after their sexual tryst all his emotions were heightened as well. Everything seemed to come to the surface much easier and quicker than at any other point of his life. She used to be his sworn enemy, but now she was also his lover. She was the woman who ruined his life. She was under his skin.

Daniel took a long sip his brandy and turned his attention to Marc, Betty, Amanda and Tyler laughing, drinking and dancing the night away. Daniel acknowledged at that moment to himself that he was deceiving Betty in the most extraordinary and unlikely way and he couldn't shake the guilt at that moment. He hated himself for it. It was one thing to say that he had an affair one night and moved on from it, it was another to wallow and relive that moment and feelings and do nothing about it. He figured eventually his feelings for Wilhelmina would go away, the memories would dissipate with time, and he would be able to move on with his life and stop thinking about her body wrapped around his, her breaths in his ear as he brought her to climax, the beat of her heart as he held her to his chest, the feel of her hands gripping his body with such vigor and need. He figured this was the best time to make things right and face the music. Maybe it was best if Daniel acknowledged it, face it and move on.

Daniel stood up, took his last sip of brandy for courage and kept his eye on the prize. He walked over with a stride of confidence, a face of steel, and heart as heavy as a led. He caught Connor's eye and saw his chest puff out like a peacock at his advancing presence. Wilhelmina held Connor's hand and gripped his forearm, tensing the moment she saw Daniel make his way toward them.

"Connor, Wilhelmina…Congratulations!" Daniel stuck out his hand to Connor.

"Thank you" Connor met his hand and they shared a terse, awkward shake. The tension between the two hadn't dissipated after all the years. "It was a beautiful ceremony. All the best to you both."

Daniel extended his hand to Wilhelmina and she let go of Connor and met his hand. Their skin met and it was like they were back in that hotel room again. Their hearts began to beat with vigor, their breaths became more shallow and their eyes met with an unspoken language between them. It was too much to bare. Daniel brought his lips to her hand and kissed her skin briefly. To the public eye it was a sign of respect, between them it was a moment of bittersweet torture. She swallowed hard before she said "Thank you" in a very dry monotone.

"So you live in London now?" Connor asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I've been there for a little over a year now."

"And I believe I heard you and Betty are a couple now? I didn't see that one coming mate, but I guess we all grow up some time. Who would have ever thought I would be finally take the plunge and get married, but hear we are. Any plans of wedding bells?"

Daniel just shook his head and let out a self deprecating laugh, and said "No, but life if full of moments you thought would never happen, that's what makes it so interesting. Just when you think nothing will ever happen to you again, life flips everything upside down as you try and make sense of it." Daniel looked at Wilhelmina hoping she would read more into his words. "Congratulations again."

With that Daniel walked away, there was nothing left to say. His heart was telling him to stay and pull Wilhelmina aside and talk to her, but it was her wedding day and there was no way he could get her alone without suspicion and prying eyes, especially with their history. The talk would have to come at another time. It was time to walk away, for now.

Marc stood with baited breath watching the interaction happen, wide eyed and asthma medication in hand, just in case if a brawl was to go down. As he watched Daniel's retreating form with no bloodshed from either party he calmed down. That is until he saw the look on Wilhelmina's face, that somber look when Marc knew her emotions were getting the best of her. It would go unnoticed by most people, including her husband, but Marc knew her so well that at that moment, he knew whatever this was with Daniel, it wasn't over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[Author's note: Thanks for the reads and reviews! I'm still not sure where I'm going with this story, I have so many ideas...all full of drama and scandal I assure you. Your feedback is awesome, thanks again! Happy to entertain even for a few moments of your day xoxo]

After the chaos of the wedding and extended honeymoon, Wilhelmina craved nothing more than the pleasurable distraction of work. She could always count on her job to get her through the rough waters of her personal life. Things were starting to get back to normal routine, and she was thankful that the drama had seemed to dissipate from the wedding and the aftermath of London. She pushed all her feelings and memories to a place she would only visit in her most private moments, what she couldn't control were the realities of surprise visits.

"Knock, Knock" Wilhelmina heard the familiar voice come from the threshold of her office.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up from her screen, shocked to see him.

"I figured I would come in and say hi, nice to see you, marriage agrees with you…you know all the bullshit niceties your supposed to say to your colleagues." He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders has he hunched over the white leather chair across from her desk.

"Well spare me. Say what you need to and get out." Her eyes tried to avoid him, showing no mercy.

"Oh, someone didn't take their uppers this morning? I see this is going to be tougher than I would have hoped Mrs. Owens." He got her attention.

"Daniel, what do you want?" She repeated in an exhausting tone. Not amused by his smugness.

Daniel sat down in the chair across from her and with a cocky lean and an unshaken tone of voice, drawled, "That's a loaded question when it comes to you Wilhelmina. But if you want my honest answer, I want you, on top of me… on this desk…"

Wilhelmina gave him a look, a dangerous look, like she was going to skin him in cold blood. Daniel continued, "But officially, I am here for the Quarterly Executive meeting. Since I missed Q1, I thought it would be good for me to be here for Q2."

Wilhelmina got up and walked past him to shut the sound proof door of her office and on the way back pulled the curtains to shield them if things got a little to intense, for whatever reason.

"How do you supposed you would like me to respond to that?"

"Honestly."

"Ok, I am married, you are spineless and I have no desire to entertain this stupid conversation any further. Unless you have something to say to me professionally…"

"Oh cut the shit Wilhelmina! We need to talk and you know it. I know this has been eating at you too."

"Fine, lets talk."

"What happened between us was electric…I don't know why it happened at all, or why now after all this time but I have to know why did you marry him?"

"Pardon me? I don't owe you any explanations."

"C'mon level with me?"

"Why were you even at my wedding?" She spit the first question out without thinking too much about it.

"Ok let's address one question at a time. I'll be completely honest if you will. No games, let's just deal with this. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Ok, I was at your wedding because you invited Betty and its obvious now we are seeing one another so she brought me as her date."

"You could have declined."

"Yeah, you're right. But I had this need to see you. I knew it was going to be hard but I didn't care. I had to see you again."

"Why Betty?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Why didn't you tell me that night in London you were seeing her? I spoke with her moments before you and I ran into one another. It all made sense after I saw you in the lobby the next morning with her. Why?"

"Truth?"

She nodded at him as she sat back down in her chair.

"When I saw you in the bar, I forgot about Betty. I forgot what my life was like in London. All I saw was you and I was sucked back to who I used to be. I thought I wanted to be this stand up guy, with a good girl on his arm, who would eventually become my wife, mother to my kids, you know the whole bourgeois fantasy. With Betty its easy, its plain, simple. I know what and who I will be in the next twenty years. I know she will be faithful, true and take care of me till I grow old. She is a beautiful person, inside and out and I just don't know if I am cut out to be 'that' guy. Maybe I'm more like my father than I thought. Anyway, when I saw you, I realized I liked the man I was for those four years. I liked my edge, I liked knowing that nothing was decided for me. I liked knowing that I could still learn and change, and that I was not ready to settle knowing that life's pleasures, and uncertainties were fleeting, like that moment you walked into the bar. That's why I didn't tell you. I wanted us to be 'us' not the version we were at that time."

"I don't know what to say."

"Than don't say anything at all. Just tell me why did you marry Connor?"

"Because I love him and we've been through hell and back together"

"He put you through that hell single handedly."

"So? I put you through hell, why do you want to be with me?"

"Who says I want to be with you?"

"C'mon Daniel, you said a truthful conversation, lay it out on the line. This was your idea and your chance to say what you need to."

"Checkmate Wilhelmina. You got me! You're right you did put me through hell, but I know you. I know everything about you, even the things you hide from Connor."

"Like what?"

"What a force you really can be. He has no idea what you are capable of. Why do you hide from him?"

"What?"

"Your dynamic with him, it changes you. I don't know who the woman is that you are with him. The Wilhelmina I know is this, this… force of nature. But with Connor you're ordinary, like any other beautiful woman, but a trophy wife nonetheless."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Look at me and tell me I am wrong."

"Well, maybe its time for me to mellow and settle down."

"Now it's my turn, are you fucking kidding me?"

She let out a scoff, knowing Daniel knew her better than that.

"Why did you pull me into your hotel room that night? I gave you your escape route if you wanted to take it, but you didn't… why?"

"Curiosity killed the cat I guess is the best answer I have. I didn't think. I figured you would be 6000 miles away and we had been through so much, what was another intrigue to the list?"

"So it was just sex to you?"

"No." Her response was direct, unnerving. Daniel swallowed hard and asked her, "So what was it?"

"You first…" Wilhelmina was afraid of the truth, especially now to have to admit it as a married woman. She needed to hear it from Daniel first.

"Well when you were standing in front of me, I figured that yeah, it was going to be hot, steamy, romp in the sack, especially that we had unresolved 'sexual tension'…" Daniel air quoted, and Wilhelmina laughed at the memory and his delivery.

"Nicely done Daniel, that was a solid joke. Thank you for the mood lightener."

He laughed with her, but the smile on his face disappeared when he looked into her eyes with a soul-penetrating stare and said "But the moment we came together, I knew that nothing would ever be the same again. I wasn't joking when I told you, you ruined my life. I think about you everyday. I dream about you, and not just sex. I have moments where I want to pick up the phone and call you, just to hear you say my name. I've fallen for you. I won't use the word, it's not appropriate I understand that, but that's my truth."

"Daniel its lust." She drawled very matter of factly, pushing him to see if he would back down from his proclamation.

"Give me a break! You think I don't know what lust is? I have bedded enough women. I've had numerous affairs; I've been in love. I know the difference between lust and other feelings." Daniel stood up like a bullet. She clearly struck a nerve.

"So what do you want from me?" She watched as his he started making his away around the desk to her.

"To tell me something truthful about that night." He leaned against her desk and looked down at her, hoping for a moment of honestly.

"I think about it everyday." Her voice came gentle, meek, almost like she couldn't believe she admitted it out loud.

"So now what?"

"I don't know. But I know I can't keep going like this." Wilhelmina shook her head.

"Leave him before you get sucked in to deep." There it was, straight up! Daniel's boldness came out full stride, without apologies.

"I can't do that, I just married him a month ago!" Wilhelmina stood up and Daniel turned to face her, toe to toe, eye to eye.

"Look, I get I can't tell you what to do, I have no right, but I can tell you I want you and I don't care how I get you. I will wait for you. I will give you anything and everything you could ever want. I never thought this moment would ever come Wilhelmina, but it has and I am not letting these feelings go without a fight. I'm tired of fighting with you, I want to fight for you. I need to know how you feel?"

"I don't know. I feel like my brain is going to explode. The rational part of me is saying this is boarding insanity. I have a man who loves me at home…

"And what about the man standing in front of you?"

Daniel just watched her spin her gears as her tone was agitated and he felt like he was standing on pins and needles and Wilhelmina held him by a thread, a thread she could cut at any moment and he could feel the pain of her wrath.

"Daniel, you need to go, right now…"

"Ok, I will. Please just think about it. Just meet me tonight. You can take some more time to think about everything. Tell me what you want, how you feel, if you want…" Daniel approached her and stood mere inches from her face. He gently caressed her face and breathed the words against her lips, "…to end this once and for all. I am leaving it in your hands."

He gave Wilhelmina the power to make the decision. He figured it was the most appropriate thing he could at that moment. After all what are the etiquettes of an extra marital affair? There was no right answer, just a magnitude of

consequences. He gently brought his lips to hers. It was a gentle kiss, airy and devastatingly teasing. His fingertips brushed the delicate skin of her face and neck, as Wilhelmina stood statuesque in his arms, but her insides melted at the excitement of her senses.

Daniel stepped away and watched her eyes flutter open and they stared each other down.

He took a few steps back and said '"I'll see you upstairs for the meeting. I'm leaving right after back to my hotel. Message me later and tell me if you can meet me tonight to talk."

With that she watched as Daniel marched out of her office. Wilhelmina dropped to her chair. She immediately reached for her mobile and texted her husband.

Later that evening, Daniel fumbled around his hotel room, looking for something in his suitcases. He checked his phone, no message from Wilhelmina. He heard a knock at his door, and figured it must have been the food had just ordered to his room.

When the door swung open, there she was. His mouth went slack jaw, not believing his eyes. The look on her face was stone cold. He attempted to say something and she cut him off and said, "I can't let this go, not yet."

Wilhelmina slowly closed the gap between their bodies and as her face tilted to meet Daniel's he kissed her hungrily and pulled her into his room. The door shut with a deliberate clank and for those moments, there was no one else in the world but the two of them and their dirty little secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

[Author's Note: Sexually graphic scenes]

Daniel lay on his stomach stretched out naked on the luxurious king sized bed, his head perched on his crossed forearms as he closed his eyes reveling in the feeling of Wilhelmina's naked body lying on top of him, their legs wrapped around sheets and one another. She kissed his ear and ran her hands over the freckled skin of his broad muscular shoulders. Her lips dragged lazily over his flesh and nipped at the skin playfully. Their bodies were in a state of divine exhaustion.

Wilhelmina massaged the muscles his of his neck lulling him into a state of tranquility.

"Daniel?" She softly cooed in his ear. Her breaths on the delicate skin caused his own to fill with goose bumps.

"Mmm…" he answered her with a pleasurable moan at the sensations her hands and mouth were inflicting.

"It's my turn…"

"Five more minutes."

"No, now!" He could tell she was smiling by her playful demanding tone.

"Hey, bossy pants, I said five more minutes."

"I'm not wearing any pants." She nipped at his ear softly, flirting with him as her tongue licked it within moments of inflicting the sharp sensation.

"Thank god for that!"

He heard her giggle and decided to playfully roll over causing her to involuntarily tilt over on the other side of the bed on her back as he pounced on her friskily and started assaulting her body with playful kisses.

He attempted to tickle her waist and she started resisting him as she loudly laughed and began to fight back to make him stop. She hated being tickled, because she never could stop laughing, and Wilhelmina Slater does not do laughing: too many lines on the face!

"Daniel stop! No fair! That was a surprise attack."

"If I knew all I had to do was tickle you to make that look of steel disappear in the boardroom I would have done it to you in meetings all the time." He kissed her longingly before she could retort with some violent response of what she would have done to him.

"How much time do we have Wilhelmina?" Daniel whispered over her lips.

"I texted Connor I was at a late dinner tonight, not to wait up."

Upon hearing his name, Daniel wanted to shake the image of Connor from her mind so he kissed her again, except this time he snaked a hand between her legs and began a series of rapturous movements wanting to start another series of orgasms to clear her mind from the realities of the situation.

"Again?" She questioned him suggestively. Daniel let a distinct smirk cross his lips, his eyes went darker with the tone in her voice, as his hand continued to pleasure her center, her eyes began to flutter between his expert touch. Daniel kissed a trail of wet, long kisses from her collarbone to her breasts, as his other hand held her jawline. His fingers rested on her full, pouty lips and she snaked her tongue to show him what she wanted him to do to her.

Daniel's deep sexy voice slowly told her what he wanted from her. His slow delivery always drove her crazy, there was something about his voice that made her insides sink. "I want to hear you scream my name again Wilhelmina. I want to watch you writhe against my touch. I want you to cum for me, give me something to dream about."

"I need you now Daniel."

He obeyed her cry for him and his mouth began his assault on her sensitive flesh. Wilhelmina's back arched at the awareness of Daniel's tongue on her clit. Her already heightened senses from the rounds of passionate sex made her respond quickly to his touch. She gripped the sheets and succumbed to the rapture and when she felt his fingers slip into her, it was enough for her to cry out in vicious pleasure. He penetrated the depths of her womanhood, reaching for that special spot to bring her the ultimate pleasure. Wilhelmina's hips rose to meet his touch deeper and Daniel could feel her about to succumb to the g-spot orgasm he was building her to. She was on the ledge of ecstasy, "C'mon baby, come for me, yes…" Daniel's hands now wildly explored her, and Wilhelmina exploded under his touch, screaming out in erotic ecstasy at the little g-spot gift Daniel just gave her. Everything cathartically dissipated with every twitch of her muscles. With every movement of his hands, she knew nothing but the pleasure she was feeling, the man in front of her and what they were doing.

Her chest heaved out of breath, trying to regain her grip to reality, absent-mindly aware Daniel's mouth was kissing and licking the lower part of her abdomen, trying to calm her body. Through her vigorous breaths she said, "I need a cigarette!"

Daniel's head shot up and looked at her, with a sexy grin.

"What?" She questioned the look on his face.

He rolled to the edge of the bed, jumped off and grabbed his suit jacket. He searched his pockets and tossed her the box of Marlborough Lites and saw her face light up.

'What the fuck? Since when do you smoke?"

"When in Rome… I'm European now. It would be weird if I didn't smoke!"

Wilhelmina arched an eyebrow and began fumbling with the box. She stared at his naked taught form, now aroused again standing at the edge of the bed. Never taking her eyes off him in her naked state she placed the cigarette in her mouth and enticingly ignited the lighter. With her first puff of smoke in years she moaned in pleasure. It tasted so good at that moment.

"Jesus Christ, that is the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen. You, naked, aroused, with a cigarette hanging from your mouth!"

Daniel pulled her by the ankles to the edge of the bed and heard her squeal in excitement. Wilhelmina propped up on her elbows, and brought the cigarette to Daniel's lips, as he leaned over her form. Watching his pouty lips wrap around the cigarette and inhale, as the sound of the paper cracking in the silent room, was so sexy to Wilhelmina. He exhaled away from her face but the smoke still engulfed around them and cast a very sultry atmosphere.

"Taste good?" She asked suggestively as she looked into his devastatingly blue eyes.

"Almost as good as you." Wilhelmina bit her lip enjoying the dirty banter between them.

"I didn't know you smoked Willie?"

"I don't anymore, I gave up, but I used to for years… model's diet, coffee and cigarettes. Hardest thing I ever had to give up. They got me through a lot of tough times."

"Like what?"

"Ancient history."

"Humor me…"

"I'll tell you another time. Don't want to think about those things right now. I didn't know you smoked at all. With your family history I though alcohol would be your choice vice." She took another puff and her eyes rolled at how good it tasted after years of denying herself that bad habit pleasure.

"I go on and off, I smoke for a period and then I can go years without having one. I'm a lucky social."

"Well promise me you won't share your cigarettes with anyone else but me Daniel." Wilhelmina brought it back to Daniel's lips and watched him exhale, never breaking her stare.

"Deal." They shared a quick peck and she said, "I need a place to ash."

Daniel picked up a glass at the small bar in the room and handed it to her with some water in it.

"Give me your shirt Daniel." He bent down and picked up his white dress shirt and handed it to her without hesitation. She put it on and lifted the collar to smell the ruminants of his cologne.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a memory." A smile played on her lips and mirrored on Daniel's face. He had never seen Wilhelmina be romantic. He placed a hand on her face and brushed his thumb across her lips and her big blue eyes warmed to his touch. "Are you hungry Wilhelmina?"

"Famished."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"As much as I love our mind blowing romps, could we spend the rest of the evening getting to know one another? Enjoy some food, in bed, just hanging out?"

"Ok. But if you tell anyone you saw me eat Daniel…"

"Goes to my grave…these lips are sealed." He crossed his heart and held his hand out to her waiting for her to shake it jokingly.

She slap his hand and sassed him, "You still owe me a massage punk!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wilhelmina sat on her satin white sofa, sprawled out in her slip and luxurious French lace robe, nursing a scotch. She sat in silence staring blankly into the flames dancing in the fireplace thinking about the aftermath of her 'late night meeting' with Daniel a few days ago. Daniel was now back in London and the separation between them was torturous. Their tryst had now shifted into a full-blown affair, as she knew as much as she tried down playing her feelings for him, the feelings were real, devastatingly real. All she did all day was play scenarios in her head as to how and when she could see him again. The distance between them was a blessing but a curse at the same time. It made the scenario less dangerous of imploding in their faces and causing scandal, but at the same time it made it a torturous exercise in patience and discretion. She found herself having vivid, intense flashbacks in the most inconvenient moments. Their affair was all consuming, sordid texts, voicemail love notes, emails during the day, enough to send their days in to tailspins of distractions. She even fantasized about Daniel when her husband Connor would touch her, make love to her, even fuck her. The worst moments were the nights when should close her eyes, feel her husbands hands reach for her, and her mind pretend they were Daniel's hands, lulling her to slumber.

All she wanted to do was be wrapped up in the sheets with Daniel and feel his strong hands grip her body like it was their last time, or hear his voice again, telling her jokes or stories. She knew Daniel had fallen in love with her, and that's what confused her most. How? No reason seemed to make sense to her. Her best guess was that he had gone temporally insane.

Wilhelmina thought about Connor and what she was doing to him. Just over a month had passed since their nuptials and she was already sneaking around. Her scruples were always a questionable aspect of her personality, but even this was a little too cold for her liking. Wilhelmina knew she had a gorgeous husband who was crazy for her, who was savvy and full of personality. He always had some kind of antidote to share with her, some kind of joke to bring a smile to her lips, even the know how of how to take care of her with the rare lavishes many women were not privy to. He cooked, he was an expert lover, he was thoughtful, and he was bloody gorgeous.

But there was a part of Connor that was calculated and deliberate, just like her. That was the main reason why she fell for him all those years ago, his shrewd business mind and how alike they truly were. Connor had his moments where he had moods, where he needed his space, just like her. Connor could be unfeeling at times, and within seconds a switch would flip and he would be all over her. Connor like Wilhelmina had layers, walls like a fortress around his heart. Even now married, there were moments where they would go without speaking, she would play the piano and he would read, he would be in the kitchen preparing a meal and she would be in their bedroom working. They could go hours without speaking at time and neither found that strange, until now. She realized she never really did uncover too much about him except their history together as a couple.

Wilhelmina compared her dynamic with Daniel. With Daniel, she knew him, how uncomplicated he was, how open he was, how generous he was with her. They talked for hours, and laughed. He was sensitive and waned his emotions to the surface. No topic to personal to talk about. He could be gentle with her, or manly and rough at others. They had a deep-rooted history between each other and understood what made each other tick. His touches were comforting and warm, sporadic and electric. For two people who had so much unresolved history, it was the strangest thing to be so intimate and involved and not be afraid of the feelings between them. Wilhelmina willed the memories of laying in Daniel's lap, wearing his shirt, and him playing with her hands, his fingertips gently caressing her skin, running down the length of her arm, from her hands to her arms, to her torso down to her…

"Hi Baby, I'm home!" She heard the Australian accent reverberate from the foyer as his bag hit the floor and the rattle of keys. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hi, you're home. How was your trip?" Connor had been gone for two days, chasing a lead on a high-powered position with a Swiss bank for a hedge fund position. He walked in truly pleased to be home and be back home, welcomed by his new wife, but her solemn greeting and body language were not what he expected.

"What are you doing sitting all by yourself in the dark?" Connor walked up to her on the couch and looked down at his wife and leaned down for a kiss, one on her lips and one on her neck.

"Why? Who should I be here with?" Her icy jumpy tone not going unnoticed by her husband and just shrugged it off "No one, just a figure of speech."

"I was just relaxing after a long day. I have a headache."

"Oh that's too bad, I was hoping I could enjoy my beautiful wife tonight, especially after she so dutifully waited for me."

"Oh yeah, well I guess I could add desperate housewife to my resume now."

Wilhelmina took a sip of her drink to avoid his gaze. She was being mean for no reason, even she didn't know why she was annoyed at that moment. Connor tilted her head up gently and asked, "Hey, what's with you?"

She sighed and her tone softened, "Sorry, I'm bitchy because of the headache. How was your trip?" Wilhelmina got up and stood to face him. "Well, not so good. My past is a little too sordid for the position." He looked defeated.

"You did it to yourself Connor. These are the consequences." He looked at her puzzled at her retreating form. Her coldness was at frigid levels. He was at a loss of words, he just reached for her and said, "Hey, hey, come back here. Are you upset with me? What's with the tone?"

"No, on the contrary. I'm just a little frustrated with the reality of the situation. I know you wanted this job, and a few favors were called in for the position but an ex con, who got away with corporate grand theft…not really the most ideal candidate, don'tcha think?" Her monotone delivery and attitude were unmistakably unfeeling, like she was talking to stranger, not a husband.

"Wilhelmina, I don't need this right now! How about some support?"

"Connor it's been months, all these leads and nothing. Why don't you just go into business yourself?"

"It's not what I want."

"Well, figure your shit it out! I don't how many times I can be like 'it's ok', 'don't worry'…" Their voices were now on the rise and this was about to take an ugly turn.

"Can we take the hostility down a few levels? I just got off a ten-hour flight. I don't need this shit from you right now."

"I don't feel sorry for you. I told you I was skeptical about this hedge fund position, there's too much responsibility and trust involved. I told you what your best solution is and you just keep ignoring it."

"God forbid I don't do what the great Wilhelmina Slater would do, every other solution is not good enough!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Do you even know what its like for me? How frustrating this is? You working and in your position and I'm middle aged still trying to crawl my way up the corporate ladder?"

"You had an amazing career run, many high powered positions, why don't you consider it fate's way of giving you an early retirement."

"And what? Be Mr. Wilhelmina Slater for the rest of my life? Sit in this house and let my brains rot while I watch daytime TV, cook and clean for you. No thank you!"

"Oh… I see how this works, its nice to have me on your arm like a status symbol, but the minute you have to take a backseat, and be with me for me its not good enough? You need more?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh yes it was…_Mr. Wilhelmina Slater_." She mocked him without feeling, hurt he would go there with her. Was Daniel right?

"I'm a joke out there Willie! And I keep trying because I refuse to go down without a fight! Why don't get that? I thought of all people you would be in my corner!" His voice was now starting to yell.

"Keep your voice down with me!"

"What the hell is with you tonight?" Connor was trying to get a reaction out of her so she would tell him why she was being so cold.

"You." It was a hard cold delivery. Her eyes never flinched, they started through his.

"Stop being such a unfeeling bitch for five minutes and just think about what I said. I'm going to a bar so we can both just cool off."

"Are you actually going to walk out on me?"

"What do you want me to do? I'm not going to fight with you about this. Maybe you should just tell me what to do and I will do whatever you want my evil queen."

She threw her glass toward his direction in anger of his mocking tone. Rage filled her to her pores, spilling over when she launched the glass. Connor duck in time and his eyes filled with a similar rage as the sound of the crystal glass shattering on the marble floor.

"Are you fucking crazy, Wilhelmina?"

She gave him last deliberate deathly stare and walked toward the bedroom, her head high, not giving her husband a second glance. Connor heard the door slam shut. He put his hands on his hips and looked around after the aftermath. His rage was so intense he could feel his hands involuntarily shake. He ran his hand down his tired, handsome face, and walked out the door without a second thought.

Wilhelmina heard the front door slam shut with such a force that the frames rattled in the living salon. He was gone.

She walked over to her phone and picked it up as she started to dial. The dial tone was soothing to her ear, enough to will tears to her eyes, without her pride allowing them to fall. She heard his deep, comforting voice on the other end greet her.

"Hi Daniel…sorry to be calling so late but I needed to hear your voice."

A little after midnight, Connor returned. He was physically, emotionally and spiritually drained, and half in the bag drunk, as he attempted to lull away the memory of his fight with his wife. He shut the door and looked around the living room. Wilhelmina's eyes shot open as she lay in bed staring out the window into nothing in a trance.

His wife was nowhere in sight. The fireplace was off and the light coming from the windows was eerily filling the room, dancing shadows on the wall from the full moon. The shattered glass was still strewn on the marble floor. The silence was a far cry from the escalating voices earlier that evening. Connor hoped that all would be forgiven in that silence.

The door creaked open to their bedroom and he stood at the threshold staring at her curves, her back turned to the door. Wilhelmina heard his deliberate footsteps come toward her, around the bed. She kept her eyes on the window, not acknowledging him. Connor bent down and rested his arms on the bed for balance, his head spinning a little bit from the alcohol. His eyes tried catch her gaze.

"You're drunk." The dry monotone voice came from her lips.

"Yes, I am, and I'm sorry for saying those terrible things to you."

Her eyes met his. Connor reached for her fingers and gently caressed them. She stared at him blankly, her face unreadable, but she didn't rip away from him. She let him touch her, even kiss her hands. Connor stood up, removed his clothing and climbed into their bed. Without a word, he wrapped his body into her from behind and held her close, devastatingly close, trying to will her to respond. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and the sweet scent ripped into her gut with guilt. His desperation to fix what went wrong was evident. He loved her very much, enough to set aside his ego and come home to her and their bed.

Wilhelmina closed her eyes and let go of her anger, allowing her husband to hold her body, and her lover to hold her in her dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

{Author's Note: Chapter full of drama…can't wait for you guys to read it! I think it's the best one yet. I'm excited for this one….Enjoy}

[Text Conversation]

**_Daniel:_**_When am I going to see you again? I will take the next flight out if I have to._

**_Wilhelmina:_**_I can schedule some meetings in Paris or Rome for the week of 24__th__, you can come meet me and we can have all the time in the world. _

**_Daniel:_**_That's too long! I want to see you now. It's already been six weeks, I can't wait that long._

**_Wilhelmina:_**_Bring your big head back to reality! Be serious, I have a business to run. Keep up appearances…_

**_Daniel:_**_Fuck appearances! I want you. _

**_Daniel:_**_Can't wait any longer. _

**_Daniel:_**_Can you get away for a night or two? I will come to New York if I have to._

**_Wilhelmina:_**_Message you soon, Marc just walked into my office. _

"Hi Willie. Just got the proofs back…" Marc sauntered into Wilhelmina's office with his pink ascot and hands full of envelops, waiving them about, as Wilhelmina cut him off.

**_Daniel:_**_KK – be quick_

"Marc, shut the door!" Her tone was curse and sharp.

"Ok" he obliged and inquired as he went back to do as instructed. "What's going on?"

"What's your day look like?" Wilhelmina sat in her chair, leaning back with controlled calm stare. She really needed to talk with a friend, but she didn't know how to approach the subject with being too emotional.

"I have a meeting with Alexander Wang's showroom after lunch but other than that I can rearrange my day. Do you need me to get to the Editorial shoot, oversee?" Marc stood in front of the two leather seats in front of her glass desk.

"No, no. I just want to chat a little … Sit down!" She saw Marc swallow deeply, seeing the fear that she could still inflict as his boss, even though he was her closest confidant. He gingerly slid into one of the chairs and sat with a poised posture, afraid of what she might respond to his next question, "Willie, am I in trouble?"

"No why would you think that?" Wilhelmina gave him a puzzled look and scoffed.

"You're acting really weird."

"I'm just stressed. That's all." She shook her head.

"About?"

"Things." Wilhelmina's eyes widened, hoping Marc would get the hint.

"This doesn't have to do with what I think it does, does it?"

"Ughhhh…Marc don't beat around the bush, you can say his name to me."

Marc broke his gaze from Wilhelmina and gingerly said, "I don't want to."

"You are the last person I thought that would ever pass judgment on me, Marc! You've helped me do a lot of questionable things, so why the high horse now? I need a friend."

"Look Willie, you're absolutely right. I have done a lot of things for you, because I wanted to protect you. But I can't do that this time because I'm watching you destroy everything around you and worst of all, yourself. I'm not protecting you by indulging in this. I don't want to be party to that, I care for you too much." Marc gave her his most honest answer, still not brave enough to hold her gaze, but his eyes darting around as he tried to gently push her to understand his position.

"So what are you saying?" Wilhelmina pushed him harder, not pleased that he wasn't going to listen to her side, that he already made up his mind about the predicament she was in.

"Please don't involve me, I don't want to know about you and Daniel! No good can come of this!" Marc was a little sterner with his response to her probing question.

"Marc, I think I have fallen in love with Daniel." There it was, the admission he was hoping would never come out of her mouth. He closed his eyes and a rage bubbled up in him. Marc felt like she was betraying him, not believing after all the years he poured into planning the demise of Daniel on Wilhelmina's behalf, this was like the ultimate screw. He remained loyal to her, scheme after scheme, stood by her side when he could have been at Vogue, or chasing his other dreams, and here was Wilhelmina tell him all his work over the years were done in vain, because she "loved" Daniel. Marc lost his cool.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! What are you doing? You love Connor, you always have." Marc had never raised his voice at her, in all the years he worked for her or been there for her as a friend, but with that admission he snapped. Wilhelmina was taken a back by his reaction but she knew she had to allow him to say what he was feeling, especially since she relied on him for so many things. Marc was the only person would be her trusty soundboard, her trusty mirror, and her trusted friend.

"I do love Connor, but my feelings have evolved for him. I thought he was my be all- end all, but the blinders are off."

"Blinders, what are you talking about?" Marc screwed his face up in confusion, what the hell did she mean by that?

"Connor has done a lot of things to me in the past and I forgave him because I was blinded by love for him. But now I've realized how similar we really are and it's, I don't know, cold, clinical, the depth is gone…I don't feel attached to my marriage. I get now how he was able to walk away from me so easily twice before, the same way I can so easily be with Daniel."

"Say what you will about Connor, yes he walked away from you twice but for very different reasons Willie! He loved you enough to risk prison, as twisted as it is, I get his rationale when he stole the money for you. And when he made himself disappear, he wanted a better life for you than to slum it in prison waiting rooms. He did these things for you, not to you. What your doing is selfish. I'm sorry Willie it's the truth. Say what you want about Connor Owens, and a lot of people have, but he would never betray you or be unfaithful to you. He's crazy about you."

"You're talking about him like he did something heroic. He's thief and a master manipulator." Marc was in disbelief at how easily she dismissed her husband, like he didn't matter anymore in the equation. Marc knew Wilhelmina had a frigid side, but this was in the minus temps, even for her.

"So why did you marry him?"

"I was determined to see it through but now I want different things. And we both know, I don't settle for anything less than what I want."

"Willie, will you listen to yourself? Snap out of it! What's so great about Daniel Meade? He's using Betty, deceiving her, playing you, and you're feeding into it! I don't get this at all! You're better than this! You have a loving husband at home who you married not even two months ago! I can't, I can't, can't feed into this anymore…this is too much for me! I don't want to hurt your feelings, I don't want to have to lie to Connor's face when I see him and I absolutely refuse to deceive Betty! Willie, I'm sorry but I can't do this. I have to go." Marc shot up from the seat and made a beeline to the door, he couldn't get out of there fast enough. This was too much for him to handle emotionally.

"MARC!" Wilhelmina bellowed, and shot up from the chair to follow him and attempt to stop him. When she saw him turn around to face her one last time, she stopped in her tracks. He collectively said, with a control Wilhelmina had yet to see out of her protégé, "My last piece of advice… You're playing with fire. And we both know the scars from fire are permanent, life changing, and deep. I can't bare to have to think about you burning in that inferno voluntarily. End this madness now Willie, before you get hurt."

Wilhelmina's designer stilettos were cemented to the floor.

Marc's cold delivery cut her in her gut and she felt like it was all spilling out of her. His delivery was very reminiscent of her own, but his words were still full of care and wisdom. She swallowed the lump in her throat and made a decision at that moment.

Wilhelmina retreated to her desk and picked up her mobile.

**_Wilhelmina:_**_Daniel, this has to stop. _

**_Wilhelmina:_**_It's over. _

**_Wilhelmina:_**_I'm married. You're involved. _

**_Wilhelmina: _**_I think it's better if we stay away from each other. _

**_Wilhelmina: _**_Don't call me, don't text me, and if you come here I can't see you unless on official Mode/Meade business. _

**_Daniel:_**_Bullshit. I don't believe you. _

**_Wilhelmina:_**_Goodbye Daniel._

**_Daniel:_**_You'll be back. I know you love me Wilhelmina. _

**_Daniel:_**_I love you._

Wilhelmina sat in her office, in silence, the words from Daniel felt like a thousand pounds were dropped on her chest. This was the first time he admitted those words to her, and in black and white writing. It was scarier than she could have imagined. All of this was travelling faster than a light-year in space. It was beginning to spin out of control, and Wilhelmina hated being out of control. She turned her chair and stared out the window thinking how she was going to get everyone out of this mess unscathed, unscarred and unburned.

That afternoon, she buried herself in work. She always did resort to the ostrich mentality, when there was something she didn't want to deal with, Willie always buried her head in the sand.

She heard a rapture knock at her door. Wilhelmina had explicitly told her assistant not to let anyone disturb her unless someone was dying or the building was on fire. Wilhelmina groaned and rolled her eyes in frustration when the knock came again.

"Come in." She barked.

"Hi Willie!" It was her husband. He shut the door behind him and turned to look at the closed curtains, in the middle of the day with no meetings, no phone attached to her ear, and no guests in her office.

"What are you doing here? It's not a good time, I'm busy."

"I just wanted to pop in and say hi. I was in the building, working out at the gym. I thought it would be a nice surprise distraction. Most women would be thrilled if their man surprised them at work."

"Well, I'm not most women."

"No you're not." Wilhelmina's eyes went right back to her laptop and Connor just stared at her dumb founded at her ignorance. "What's with you lately? One minute you're fine and then next you act like I'm an inconvenience to you, like now."

"I'm just busy."

"You didn't even greet me, you just grilled me, why I'm here. What's with you?"

"There is nothing to explain, I'm at work. That's all."

"I can't seem to keep your attention for more than five seconds." Connor slapped the lid of her computer down and kept his hand on it so she couldn't open it. "Willie, I'm going to ask you again, what's with you?"

Nothing, no response out of her mouth. She just crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair and stared at him.

"Ok, I see you're amused by this. I'm not." Connor kept his eye locked on hers and kept his hand on the computer.

"Don't do this here, don't pick a fight." She shook her head and said in the most eerily calm tone.

"Well, when your home, I can't talk to you. You're always on your phone, emailing or working on that blackberry. You can't seem to pry it out of your hand. If your not working you giving me the silent treatment or you can't seem to string together more than four words per sentence. I feel like I'm married to a zombie."

"Don't be so dramatic! I have a lot on my plate. I'm starting to prepare the September issue and I'm just dealing with a lot at the moment. More than usual."

"Finally, some sort of rationalization to your behavior."

"I think you are overdoing it. You just have too much time on your hands, and so you're taking it out on me."

"Don't start with my career."

Wilhelmina sighed and threw her face in her hands and groaned at the conversation they were having. Her guilt, her anger, her frustration were boiling a little to aggressively where the lid was beginning to bounce at the tension she was feeling. She just wanted to let it all out, but she very well knew she couldn't.

"When's the last time we had sex?" Connor asked matter of factly. Wilhelmina's head shot up with her eyes squinted trying to process his question.

"It was…uhh…" She stumbled. "If you have to think about it it's been too long!" Connor cet her off in an annoyed tone. "We are newlyweds! Something is wrong, I can smell it."

"Connor, last time…everything is fine. You're being paranoid. I just need some space."

"How much space is enough space? You want me to move to the guest room, or move into a hotel room across town, or better yet go back to Australia?" Connor stood up from his leaning position and put his hands on his hips, puffing his chest out as he inhaled deeply and took his battle stance.

"You're being asinine Connor."

"I slept with someone." His delivery was without breaks, or padding. He just laid it out there and waited on baited breath at his wife's reaction.

"What?" She questioned, waiting for him to clarify. Maybe Wilhelmina didn't hear him right?

"You heard me." Connor didn't even flinch.

"When?"

"Three days ago."

"Why?"

"Every time I tried with you, you kept pushing me away. I needed a release." Connor's rational and delivery were clinical, unfeeling and unapologetic. He and Wilhelmina were definitely cut from the same cloth.

Wilhelmina's eyes went down to her legs and she dryly offered, "It's fine."

"What? Care to repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." Connor's tone began to rise with irritation.

"Just don't let it get out to the tabloids. As long as you don't embarrass me with the media, I don't care. Keep it discreet." Wilhelmina couldn't look him in the eye, but she couldn't lose her mind in anger because she was doing the exact same thing with Daniel. She gave him her blessing even though his admission did cause her to feel like the wind was knocked out of her. It was the most clinical response she could give him without having to explain her rationale and why she wasn't flying off the handle.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Connor's irritation was not a full fledge attack of rage. He bellowed so loud that Wilhelmina visible jumped in her chair, feeling like she jumped out of her skin, eyes wide in shock. This was the most animated they had been with one another in six weeks.

"Keep your voice down! We're not at home. This is a place of business and I don't need my staff gossiping about my personal life." She seethed through her teeth.

"You're not serious right now? You think I give a flying FUCK what these people think? I just told you I banged another woman and you have the gall to say to me 'Keep it Discreet' and I'm not supposed to lose my mind right now?" Connor's edge still very evident even though he was trying to keep control and his voice down out of respect for his wife.

"I'm furious with you right now…"

"THAN ACT LIKE IT! Willie, I LIED to you to get a reaction out of you and still you give me nothing…." Connor let out a self-deprecation laugh and looked up to ceiling coming to a realization at that exact moment. "…Are you leaving me? Do you not want to be married to me anymore?"

"Don't be ludicrous!" Wilhelmina stood up from her swivel chair and leaned over her desk to get in his face with her curt tone. She didn't know why she became so defensive hearing him ask if she was prepared to leave him. His suspicions made her subconsciously over compensated with her reaction.

"Than what is going on with you? TALK TO ME!" Connor leaned in to get in her face.

They both were breathing very heavy, their eyes both bored into one another and then their lips met in a rough exchange. Connor wasted no time. He broke the kiss and walked over to his wife with vigor, not wanting the moment to slip through his fingers. He lifted her to her glass desk and roughly lifted her skirt and Wilhelmina ripped at his belt. They both fumbled with the various garments, never letting their lips part for more than a few seconds.

Every moment was seized and captured as Connor was afraid she would change her mind based on her recent behavior and Wilhelmina needed to move on from the memories of Daniel. She willed herself to remember what it was like to feel her husband's big strong hands, his perfect lips, his taught muscular body pressed into her. She wanted to feel his breath in her ear and the ecstasy from his deliberate assaults on the spots of her body he knew so well. Connor didn't need to discover her. He knew her so well he could take her over the edge in minutes and she knew it.

Connor separated from her for a moment and roughly moved her panties aside. He wanted to watch her when he entered her, to see if he still could emotionally connect with his wife. Wilhelmina met his eyes and within moments her head flew back at the feeling him entering her so tortuously slow. It was so intense that it caused Connor to heave over slightly and bury his head in her neck as he breathed deeply and gutturally. Before he began rocking he whispered in her ear, "I love you so much. Don't push me away."

Wilhelmina's eyes stayed shut tightly because she was sure tears would pour out upon hearing the desperation in her husband's voice. This guilt was the worst punishment of karma she ever met in her lifetime at this moment. It beat her spirit to a pulp. By some grace of fate, as Connor began to thrust, little by little she was able to let go and live in the moment. Her mind went silent, her heart beat only from the physical build up and her breaths became more shallow, succumbing to the moment under her husband's touch.

Wilhelmina held Connor's neck to keep him close to her lips and moaned with pleasure into his mouth to keep her voice down as she was in the office.

Their longing need for one another's bodies was still evident as their apparent rhythm was not lost. Their movements were rough, hard and deliberate. The passion was still very evident by the intensity that held one another. Connor felt her body build to that point that he knew he could so easily bring her to. He gripped her hips tighter and trusteed with longer, more vigorous strokes to connect to her deeper and feel his wife shudder under his touch. Her orgasm took over her body and she felt that ultimate tremor under her husband's touch. She grasped to his t-shirt for some grip to reality as he still moved within her. Her erratic breathing and cries of pleasure were too much for Connor. His wife's recent cold demeanor melted under his touch. She was coming back to him. He kissed her with all the love her had for her and released in his own orgasm.

Their foreheads rested on one another, as they both tried to catch their breaths. Neither one wanting to break the connection and come back down to reality, both to afraid of what they will see in the other's eyes.

"Can we make this work Wilhelmina?"

She nodded against his face and whispered, "Yes."

Wilhelmina felt her Blackberry vibrate on her desk with a text message. She turned her head slightly to the left and stared down at her phone, knowing very well who the message was from.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Wilhelmina woke in a state of exhaustion. It was a little after five am and her mind was racing, clocking maybe an hour of sleep total. Her night was spent staring at her husband, thinking about the events of the last few months that brought her to this place she found herself. He stared at his perfectly chiseled face, so peaceful and no longer hard and stern in stone, knowing his wife shared his bed in want and not in vain anymore. She watched his chest move up and down rhythmically as his shallow peaceful breaths gave her comfort that she could at least put his mind at ease for the time being.

They say that there a few moments in one's lifetime that catapults a person into the next chain of events, a cross road so to speak. Wilhelmina would have never guessed in her entire lifetime, sharing a night with Daniel would have ever caused her to search her soul, make her question her decisions, re-evaluate the people she let in, and feel more alone in her marital bed than when it used to be just her. She thought about how blissfully happy she was with Connor until that fateful night in London with Daniel and how everything changed the morning after. She was a changed person.

Wilhelmina realized in the silence of the night that she loved her husband very much, but she also loved another man. She chastised herself for pushing Connor away, for treating him the way she did. He didn't deserve it. She thought back to all their defining moments in their relationship and how madly in love she was with him through their whole journey. Wilhelmina could have forgiven him for anything and everything, and she did.

Back then, in those moments of doubt and loneness without Connor, she wished for nothing more than to feel him beside her, to kiss him, to touch him, to talk to him, to just be with him. It was a pain that used to plague her, break her in her most private moments, and now here he was, and she couldn't help herself from wishing for another man. Connor was her husband and madly in love with her. He was her match, the only man who managed to get Wilhelmina Slater down the aisle. The weight of that guilt felt like she was caving from the inside out. She physically felt pain of the stress of it all. The most stressful was the love she felt for Daniel. Wilhelmina felt trapped like an animal with one appendage in a vice, half free and half tortured. No matter what she did, someone was going to get hurt.

Through the night her Blackberry LED light blinked like a police siren, noting several messages through the night, and every time it went off, in her state of wake Wilhelmina responded.

Daniel too couldn't sleep. He was battling himself and his relationship with Wilhelmina all morning. He started messaging her at the start of his day an ocean away, angry, frustrated, vengeful, desperate, and broken. He was a very determined man. Daniel needed to get through to Wilhelmina, especially in his moments of anger and frustration. He was angry for his own conscience was starting to pound at his emotions. He couldn't handle deceiving Betty any longer and was prepared to let the relationship go, but he knew Wilhelmina letting go of Connor would be a different story. Daniel was in a state of vengeance where he wasn't prepared to turn his whole life upside down if Wilhelmina wasn't ready to do the same for him. He was angry with Wilhelmina but he was desperate to get through to her.

Daniel loved Wilhelmina, plain and simple. That was the worst part of the situation for him, the most unbearable part. If it was just sex, he was sure he could get on with his days but the torture of being separated by more than just distance was the most defeating aspect he had to accept. He knew the lifespan affairs could have and the toll they could take. Take for example his father and Fey and he knew the apple didn't fall from the tree. It was amazing how history could repeat itself so easily and how sneaky it could be. He didn't want to live his life in the shadows of another man, in the footprint of a husband, to be disposable. Daniel wanted to be Wilhelmina's constant. He convinced himself how they could run Meade together as man and wife one day, give her the last name on the building, and that would be their happily ever after.

Daniel was sure he got through to her that morning. He was sure she was going to charter a jet and meet him somewhere in Europe and they were going to figure this out. All he needed was that "OK" from her, and he got it that morning.

The red light blinked again and Wilhelmina turned to retrieve her Blackberry as the light began to stream in from the window. No text message but a new email. She figured she might as well start her day. As she opened her email inbox she did a double take at the name in her inbox from the last message, Betty Suarez.

_"Hi Wilhelmina, _

_Hope all is well on your end, and married life is treating you well. _

_I wanted to touch base and schedule some time with you to go over my latest issue in progress and get your creative and strategic notes as discussed at London Fashion week. I will be in New York next week with Daniel, so I would love to sit down with you to go over my book._

_If we could set up a time at your earliest convenience, I would appreciate it more than you know. _

_Warmest Regards, _

_Betty"_

Wilhelmina hit the roof. In her split second of rage she immediately texted Daniel and took her frustration out on him.

**_Wilhelmina:_**_ So, word on the street is you're coming to New York with your girlfriend? News you so conveniently didn't mention. _

**_Daniel:_**_ Willie, she's visiting her family and told my mother, what was I supposed to do? How did you know?_

**_Wilhelmina:_**_ Your little girlfriend is messaging me to work on her little rag, like this isn't complicated enough! Why didn't you tell me?_

**_Daniel:_**_ Listen, we have our own plan. Up until this morning I was going to break the news to Betty this afternoon based on our conversation, unless you've changed your mind?_

**_Wilhelmina: _**_No_

**_Daniel:_**_ Good. _

**_Daniel:_**_ Relax and just don't respond. _

**_Wilhelmina:_**_ This is getting too much for me, I hate this_

**_Daniel:_**_ I know baby, just a little longer and we can be free of all of this. _

**_Wilhelmina:_**_ I am so over this shit, I want everything to go back to normal. I can't even do my job properly anymore! I can't even come home to relax. _

**_Daniel:_**_ Willidoll, you have to calm down!_

**_Wilhelmina:_**_ Don't tell me to calm down! You're not here. You don't live with Betty. You have no idea what I am dealing with! And then to get that note from goody two shoes, I always have to clean up the mess, when you get to go on with your day like nothing happened. _

**_Daniel:_**_ Hey, enough! We left everything in good place this morning, why are you picking a fight? _

Wilhelmina let out a frustrated groan and slammed her Blackberry on her nightstand, in her fit of rage, waking up her husband in his slumber.

"What's wrong darling?" Connor asked groggily as his eyes peeled open from his peaceful state, watching his wife bolt out of bed and stomp to the bathroom in a heated commotion.

"Nothing, just some idiot royally pissed me off about a shoot." Wilhelmina barked as she slammed the bathroom door shut and Connor could hear her turn the water on.

Connor always had a jealous, suspicious streak in him. It was what made him such a good businessman. Always expecting the unexpected. He was ruthless, calculated and always followed his gut feeling, and his gut was telling him to reach for the phone. As picked up the white phone, it vibrated again with a text message. In Wilhelmina's episode of fury, she absentmindedly didn't lock her phone.

Connor scrolled over the menus as he darted his eyes nervously to the door of the bathroom. He scrolled with fury to the text window and saw a message from Daniel Meade.

What the hell was Daniel Meade doing messaging his wife at 5:30 am? And with such urgency?

**_Daniel:_**_ Willie! Answer me. _

Connor opened the window and scrolled to the top of the chain of conversation. He felt like he was run over by an eighteen-wheeler, and dragged for a few miles. The wind was knocked out of him coming to the realization with the messages he was reading between is wife and his sworn enemy.

All of the romantic exchanges, the love notes, the sexually explicit expressions of needs and wants, the fights, the pet names, the frustrations…This was a full-blown long distance relationship. Connor was paralyzed. He couldn't move anything except his eyes or his finger as he scrolled through the war zone of his marriage. It was sneak attack, by someone who was supposed to stand by him, with him, shoulder-to-shoulder, side-by-side.

His wife had betrayed him. There it was in black and white. No denial, no explanation, no remorse necessary. It all made sense to him at that moment.

Connor's sinister side started typing back as Wilhelmina.

**_Wilhelmina:_**_ I can't, I have nothing to say right now. I'm speechless._

**_Daniel:_**_ What do you want? You want me to end things with Betty right now? I will be on a plane within a couple of hours. But you have to deal with Connor NOW. It can all be over…_

**_Wilhelmina:_**_ No need for that darling, its just beginning. _

**_Daniel:_**_ What?_

**_Wilhelmina: _**_My husband knows…_

**_Daniel:_**_ You're not serious_

**_Wilhelmina:_**_ Hi Mate! _

**_Daniel:_**_ What kind of sick joke is this Willie?_

**_Wilhelmina:_**_ No joke._

**_Wilhelmina:_**_ I know everything! I just read ALL the messages lover boy. _

**_Wilhelmina:_**_ Run and hide motherfucker! If you so much come near or her, or me I swear I will kill you._

**_Wilhelmina:_**_ Molly was one thing, but Wilhelmina is my WIFE! LEAVE US ALONE! This is my LAST and ONLY warning. I have nothing to lose fucker, I'm not scared of prison. Run and hide…_

Connor got off the bed, put on a pair of sweats and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for his wife to vacate the bathroom. He contemplated how he was going to deal with all of this. The phone kept vibrating, ringing, vibrating, ringing. Connor just kept sending the calls to voicemail.

He was pulsing with anger, but his demeanor was another story. His body language was relaxed as he leaned on his thighs and crossed his hands in his lap, clutching her phone, staring blankly at the carpet in front of him. When he heard the shower turn off his head shot up.

This was it.

Wilhelmina opened the door and emerged in her silk robe catching the unusual position her husband was in. The look he gave her caused her insides to sink. Something was wrong.

Her eyes immediately darted to the object in his hand…FUCK!

"Good Moring, _Willidoll. _Do you have anything you might want to share with me?"

Silence. She was sure that she was having a stroke upon hearing Connor call her by Daniel's pet name. Her blood began rushing at such a rate that she could feel her veins pulse, but her legs were cemented to the carpet.

"Come on, speak up, I can't hear you..."

Silence. Wilhelmina bolted to her walk in closet and locked herself in there before Connor could reach her and sank to the floor.

Connor banged on the door and in his anger yelled obscenities, called her every name in the book, and worst of all she could hear the edge in his voice, like he was going to fall apart at any moment.

Her dirty little secret was no longer a secret. It was out in the open and it was ugly. Wilhelmina had no idea how ugly things were about to get.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

[Author's note: Thanks for the feedback ladies! I really got into writing this piece and your feedback is so awesome! XO]

After the bellowing and yelling from Connor subsided, Wilhelmina peeled herself off the ground and reached for the handle of the closet door. She slowly parted the door from the hinge afraid of what might meet her on the other side. Her body language was rigid, cold, and apprehensive. He saw the slight twang of fear in his wife's eye, based on his rage episode not a few moments ago. She was scanning the room at the aftermath of her husband's tantrum.

"If you think I'm going to attack you, think again. I love you too much to ever hurt you like that" came his deep voice form the decorative chair in the corner. He sat hunched over, defeated, broken over the morning's revelations. He ran his left hand through his hair in anxiety, the white gold band reflecting in the light of the now streaming sunrays of the early morning. Wilhelmina moved methodically to stand in front of Connor, clutching her silk robe at the neck with anxiety, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You're extraordinary! To deceive me like this, in such a cunning way, I mean Daniel Meade of all people…This has to be your greatest triumph Wilhelmina…" his voice was horse from yelling, but in such denial of the reality he found himself in.

"Stop it Connor!" Wilhelmina cut him off, she never did fend well with pity.

"I mean not even a full three months of marriage…" He was rationalizing his denial, speaking more out loud than directly to her, as he shook his head.

"I didn't think this would spin this out of control. It was never my intention to have an affair when I married you." Her voice was monotone, no inflections, no emotions. She figured she would have to stand in front of him like stone. Some one had to be in control here or this could get very ugly.

"Was it your intention when Daniel had you on your back?" His head shot up as his bitterness got the best of him in his snide comment.

"I'm not going to pretend I didn't deserve that." Her eyes went from her husband to the floor in shame.

"Do you love him?"

"What? Why would you ask me that?" Wilhelmina's voice became agitated.

"Don't lie to me! I already know the answer. Please do me the courtesy to at least be honest with me now that I know. I need to hear it out of your mouth." Connor pleaded with her.

Wilhelmina contemplated her response. Was she ready to admit it to herself out loud, let alone to her husband? She stared into him doe eyed, truly caught in the glare of his stare.

"ANSWER ME!" He bellowed again, scaring her out of her skin as she jumped and stuttered, "Ye, Yes…Yes, I love him!"

"Do you love me?" The vulnerability he exhibited was the most soul she ever saw in her husband in all the years she knew him. This was a new side he had never shown her. Then again, he never had a reason. She liked her men confident, in control and emotionally neutral.

"Yes." Wilhelmina nodded and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked in to his eyes. A few moments of silence passed between them, neither reaching for one another, nor making any major moves, besides with their eyes.

"Then what now? Are you leaving me like you planned to this morning?"

"I don't know."

"Why him?"

"I don't know. I don't have an answer for you."

"Not good enough! Give me an explanation, don't I deserve one?" Connor got up as he spoke, now looking down at his wife who was much smaller when she didn't have her armor on her feet.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore." It was the best answer she could give him.

"Oh trust me, you can't hurt me more than I'm hurting right now. Why did you marry me?"

"Because I loved you. I thought I made a foolish mistake, a one-night thing. I walked into this marriage with full intent. This affair started after the honeymoon."

"Ohhhhh, like that's suppose to make me feel better! When did this begin?"

"When I was in London for fashion week..."

"Enough! Forget I asked, I don't want the sordid details!"

"You did a lot worse to me Connor, and I forgave you!"

"There it is! Finally how you truly feel…I knew you would throw it in my face one day. C'mon what else you got for me Willie?" His voice was starting to rise, his braveness building a steady climb, the adrenalin rush began sneaking through his blood stream.

"You arrogant bastard! You call me every name in the book, you pass judgment on me when you stole from me, deceived me, took off on me not ONCE but TWICE, you made me suffer every day! I made a fucking mistake!" Her voice was stern, angry and her fire was back. Wilhelmina set her guilt aside and let her anger rise to the occasion.

"No, this wasn't a mistake, you knew what you were doing! You lied everyday to yourself and me for weeks when you would excuse yourself, not speak to me. You made me feel like I was failing you the moment I became your husband, even when I was trying to do something positive and be a man you could be proud of again. You wifey, treated me like a stranger in my own home. You didn't even give our marriage a chance."

"What do you want from me Connor?"

"Everything."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know yet. I don't know what to do with all of this right now…"

"I think it would be better if you moved out until we figure this all out."

"I'll be gone by the time you get home. I will get out of your way, you have to get ready to go to work, or jump on a plane to be with your lover, but I'll let you make that choice. Something tells me you already did. Goodbye Wilhelmina."

Wilhelmina bit her lip and watched her husband walk into the closet and slam the door. It happened so quickly the beginning of the demise of their marriage and still, she was unable to shed even one tear. In few minutes what they shared was gone, disintegrating like sand through a hour glass. She could hear Connor banging around in there slamming shelves as he packed. Wilhelmina didn't know what to feel. She didn't want to watch him leave, she didn't want to call Daniel, she didn't want to go to work, but she knew she had to, it was the final approval day before an issue went to print.

It was the strangest void she could have felt. Any other woman would have been in hysterics, crying, screaming, negotiating, begging, or even overcompensating with attitude or anger. But she just stood there, like a block of cement, you know it's there but it's inanimate. She started her day.

Later that evening, Wilhelmina walked into her now empty home. She was alone again in that condo that had been her salvation for many years. He shielded her from the world, kept her safe, and allowed her to be whoever she wanted to be, without judgment, without noise. But when she walked into her home this time, she felt like the walls this time were whispering. The silence was torturous. No white noise from the television (usually tuned to some sporting event), no music, no glorious smells coming from the kitchen, and no husband to greet her.

She managed to get through her day in one piece. Marc didn't even catch on to anything unusual in her behavior. She was so busied that the she even ignored the fact that she couldn't get a hold of Daniel all day. Wilhelmina picked up her phone from her clutch and started texting him to fill him in. She was so exhausted but she wanted nothing more than to hear his voice.

As she began making her way into the living salon clicking away at the keys, there was a knock at the door. Wilhelmina swung open the door.

"Hi!"

"Hi."

"Is he here?"

"No, he left this morning."

Daniel pushed past the door and wrapped his arms around Wilhelmina and kissed her with all the passion he had built up over the weeks, so afraid he was going to lose her. Their tongues explored one another with a desperate fervor afraid that the other one was going to slip through the others fingers. The shock and surprise of Daniel walking through her door caused her to unglue a bit, and feel secure for that moment. It was enough for Wilhelmina to let go of the mornings events.

Through the kiss, Wilhelmina breathed, "Stop…stop…stop Daniel!"

"What's wrong?"

"I need some time, can we slow this down. Let's have a drink and talk."

"Ok, yeah…sure."

"A lot has happened in the last couple of hours, you just got off a plane, I'm sure leaving some wreckage in London. We just need to calm down and talk."

"You're right. I'll pour you a drink Williedoll. What do you want?"

"Something strong and potent."

"Scotch?"

"That will do it."

Daniel came over and sat down next to Wilhelmina on the satin couch and handed her a drink as she swung her legs over him. Daniel took her shoes off and started massaging her feet to calm her after her eventful day, pampering her. Wilhelmina moaned at the sensation of her tired body and he was just glad to be with her finally and somewhat free of the ties her marriage had on her.

"None of this seems real Daniel. I mean this morning I was married, you were half way around the world and I was…"

"…supposed to get on a plane and be with me anyway. I know it wasn't the ideal way to break the news to Connor, but it happened. We can now be free to be together."

"Daniel, its not that simple."

"Yes it is. You love me and I love you, everything else around us will settle down eventually. The minute I realized what you might be going through here, I booked the first flight out. I couldn't bare to think of you dealing with the aftermath by yourself when I was as much a part of this. It will be a bumpy ride, but you have to trust me. I will be here for you and stand by you."

"I don't doubt that, but I am dealing with a lot internally and I don't know what to do with all off this sitting here." Wilhelmina gestured to her gut and felt like she was spinning her wheels. "You're going to have to be patient Meade. I'm not a very emotional person…"

" Noooooo…you! Are you kidding?"

"Shut up Daniel!" Wilhelmina kicked him playfully and a small smile spread across her face.

"Look, we'll have a lot to deal with in the next few weeks so my suggestion is tonight we relax, have a sleepover…"

"What are you six?"

"Eight."

"Ugh…"

"Call in sick tomorrow, and let's spend the day together, in our jammies."

"I don't wear jammies you man child!"

"I know…." Daniel let a devilish smile spread across his lips and then said "and I didn't pack any…" Wilhelmina smiled genuinely at the man in front of her, grateful that he made a gallant gesture to come to her, without having to be asked.

Wilhelmina reached for his face, now with a five o'clock shadow and ran her thumb across Daniel's lips and against his stubble, gently feeling his skin under her touch. They sat there in the dim room, staring at one another, no words exchanged just enough to be in each other's company. Daniel kissed the inside of her palm and held her hand to his chest. He looked exhausted but he kept the small smile on his lips.

Wilhelmina perched herself to come face to face with him and slowly began kissing him as she straddled his hips. Her movements we languid, slow and thoughtful as she moved her lips across his face, dragging them again is manly patch of skin. Daniel let her move her lips at her pace, she had an eventful day and he knew never to push Wilhelmina. She always did everything at her own pace. Wilhelmina could feel Daniel's body respond beneath her.

"Thank you Daniel, for being here."

With that Daniel took it as an invitation to sweep her in his arms. That night in divine exhaustion, Wilhelmina and Daniel were free to be, no longer in secret.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, the sun streamed into the bedroom, casting a morning glow on the two bodies wrapped up in one another. The peaceful slumber they shared amongst the cool satin sheets was a moment worthy enough of a dream. Daniel awoke first, taking in his unfamiliar but pleasurable surroundings. Wrapped in his arms was the woman who he had fallen for, sans a wedding band, the sun was shining on a beautiful early summer's day, as if nature had approved, he could hear birds chirping and in the quiet of Wilhelmina's apartment…Daniel heard keys rattling in the front door…

"Willie, Willie…wake up there's someone at the door!" He shook her gently to awaken her. Wilhelmina's eyes bolted the minute she heard Daniel's words and the sound of the front door shut closed.

"Shit! It's Connor! Get dressed!"

They both bolted out of the bed and found the first pieces of clothing to cover-up their naked bodies. Willie reached for Daniel's white button down and tossed Daniel's slacks at him in a panic.

"Wilhelmina!" Connor's voice came from the hallway. She watched as the door opened as she made her way to stand in front of Daniel to protect him from Connor, in case he tried to do something stupid.

They were all paralyzed in their respective spots. No one made a move. Connor's eyes bore into Wilhelmina's as he stood in the threshold of the door to their once marital quarters. She could see his heart break a little more than what she did to him yesterday. What he was staring at made it very real that their marriage was really over.

Connor let out a self-deprecating snicker at what he was witnessing. Wilhelmina spoke first.

"Connor, I don't think its such a good idea for you to be here. I will call you later and we can make arrange…"

"You waste no time do you?" Connor's surly tone questioned, the site of his still wife in her lover's shirt with her hair and face clearly messy from a passionate night with her lover. He even noticed her wedding band and engagement rings were off.

"What Wilhelmina does behind these closed doors is no longer your concern Connor!"

"Shut up Daniel!" Wilhelmina said in a snippy tone, afraid of this delicate situation. It wasn't his place to speak to Connor. "Connor why are you here?" Wilhelmina turned her attention back to Connor.

"I wanted to come talk to my wife. I'm not willing to let this go so easily. I still love you and I believed there was enough love to make this work. Clearly, I was very wrong. I was willing to do anything to make this work." Her insides sank a little bit in her cavity at his admission in this situation.

"You can't just walk into the house…" Daniel started, and was cut off by an irritated Connor

"Yes I can! This is my home!" Connor yelled in Daniel's direction. His patience was growing thin.

"…Was your home." Daniel corrected arrogantly.

"Daniel quit it!" Wilhelmina bellowed, antagonizing Connor was not going to make this situation easier.

"Shut that trap of yours mate or I will, so help me god, I'll permanently shut it for you! I've done it once, I will do it again."

"C'mon fucker, bring it!" Daniel sneered, and Wilhelmina could feel his naked chest puff up like a peacock from behind.

"DANIEL STOP IT!" Wilhelmina now fully chastising him, knowing the temperature in that room was about to boil over.

"Wilhelmina can I please speak to you in the living room?" Connor requested, trying his best to diffuse the awkward situation.

"Yes." "Fuck no!" Came simultaneously from Wilhelmina and Daniel. "Why do you have to talk with him?" Daniel questioned her as he spun her around to face him.

"Because she is still my wife Meade, and you should know better than to tell her what to do. But I guess you don't know her like I do, I am her HUSBAND after all."

"I know her better than you think. After all I knew enough to make her fall for me even with a wedding band on…"

Connor came charging at Daniel, that was one too many comments for Connor and he snapped. Wilhelmina tried to get in between them yelling at both of them to stop, but the situation was too volatile. The two men came to blows and Daniel put up a good fight but with one expert swing, Connor landed Daniel square to the side of his head, knocking his balance to the floor with a heavy thud. Connor's hand throbbed at the force, even hurting himself in the process. Daniel was knocked out cold.

"Connor you need to leave." Wilhelmina stated as she reached for Daniel's face.

"Call your accountant Willie. I want a divorce. And I will get what I deserve out of this. Don't bother getting sneaky with the accounts, everything is frozen as of yesterday. My attorney will be in touch darling." Connor delivered coldly stepping over Daniel's body, not even looking back in her direction as he walked out of that condo for the last time as her husband.

A few moments later Daniel came to and looked at Wilhelmina and immediately was more concerned about her, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Just a little rattled. What happened?"

"He knocked you out cold you idiot! I knew that mouth of yours would eventually catch up with you. Why do you have to get brave all of a sudden?"

"I was defending your honor"

"Well your face will be your badge of honor, cause you are going to have quite a welt to explain! Let's get some ice on it, c'mon."

She helped Daniel to his feet and walked to the kitchen. He sat down at the breakfast bar and tried to crack his jaw, but winced in pain. Wilhelmina couldn't help but think how cute he was trying to protect her honor, foolish, idiotic, but cute nonetheless. She put the cubes in the little sac one by one and watched him as he attempted again to crack his jaw. This time he was successful and the sound caused Wilhelmina to get queasy at how aggressive it sounded. She walked over to him and gingerly placed the sac on his face and caught his eye as he winced in pain.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I just got a little territorial and brave I guess."

"I always knew men were like dogs." Wilhelmina stated matter of factly. Daniel started crying like a wounded puppy and Wilhelmina chuckled and shoved him playfully.

"Ow! Haven't I been abused enough in one morning?"

"What do you want fro breakfast?" Wilhelmina walked around to the fridge as she removed a box of orange juice and then checked the coffee maker.

"You're going to cook?" Wilhelmina nodded as she replaced the filter. "Again I repeat, haven't I been abused enough in one morning?" Daniel attempted to lighten the mood, as he pathetically held the sac of ice to his face as he mumbled. She shoved him once more time as she passed him, a little more aggressively this time, and he held her in place as he puckered his lips animatedly for her to kiss him.

His phone started ringing, breaking the spell before Wilhelmina met his lips. She walked over to the living room to retrieve it for him. "Leave it Willie! Who cares, come back!" He yelled to her in the other room.

"Stop whining!" She said as she entered the kitchen. "It's your mother Daniel." Daniel rolled his eyes and Wilhelmina pursed her lips defensively.

"I'll call her later."

"You might as well deal with everything at once. Get it over with."

"Are you sure?"

"Answer it!" She demanded.

"Hello?" Daniel immediately put the call on speaker.

"Daniel! This had better be a joke! I always knew you had a perverse sense of humor, I think this is one step too far!" His mother's voice was stern and reminiscent of the days when we was a young boy with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm assuming you spoke to Betty."

"How could you? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Don't you think I am a little old for you to be meddling in my affairs?"

"That's quite the operative word Daniel! End this madness right now before its too late. This woman is going to hurt you bad Daniel."

"Stop it Mother!"

"You had such a beautiful girl who could have given you everything, instead you chose a married woman who has the ability to destroy you! Her husband is your sworn enemy…we finally had peace with her and now…" Wilhelmina swallowed hard at Claire's words as she leaned over the counter across from Daniel.

"Mom STOP! It doesn't matter what you say, what's done is done. We are in love and that's all that matters. I don't know why this happened now after all these years, but I am glad it did and I'm happy. Just please let it be for what it is."

"You know the media is going to hunt you both for sport? We need major damage control."

"You're right."

"Ok, I will make some calls this morning to a crisis agency. Keep a low profile until the official announcements are made."

"Thank you mom!"

"This is the last time I am going to help you Daniel. I hope you know what your doing. You're too old to be making foolish life changing mistakes. If this blows up in your face, you will have to solely clean up the mess."

"It won't get to that mother, I assure you. What Wilhelmina and I have is solid, real and strong. We've already been through hell and back with each other. The worst is behind us."

" I hope you are right for your sake son. I'll call you with an update later in the day. Tell your girlfriend not to bother coming in today." Wilhelmina rolled her eyes at Daniel and he bit back a laugh as she listened to Claire on the other end. "Its better if she steers clear for a few days. Take a vacation and get out of here. New York will become the Hunger Games for the two of you."

"You're right. Thanks Mom! Speak soon."

"Bye!"

"Wow that went better than I could have hoped." Daniel sighed, pathetically clutching the sac still to his face.

"Well your mother is going to be the least of our worries. I hate to admit it, I think she is right too. We should get out of New York. You game?"

"Sure."

"Where do you want to go Williedoll?"

"Somewhere rich…and hot, and where no one cares who we are."

Daniel chuckled and winced "Ow! Ok, somewhere in the Caribbean?"

"How about the Maldives? Private islands, luscious beaches, and all of life best luxuries."

"Done. I will have a jet gassed up and ready to go. Go pack!" Daniel pecked her on the lips.

Later that afternoon, Wilhelmina was packing her last bits and pieces for their getaway, waiting for Daniel to return from a quick shopping trip to pick up some clothing, as his spur of the moment trip to New York left no time to bring an overnighter. He walked in in a black t-shirt and dark jeans and aviator glasses. Daniel dropped his bags on the bed and began laying everything out on the bed. They shared a smile, as they were both excited to just be in one another's company, knowing that the worst was behind them. They could start moving on.

There was a knock at the door and Wilhelmina walked to the door.

"Mrs. Owens?"

"Yes."

"This is a legal notice that you have just been served. Please sign here."

Wilhelmina stared at the delivery boy shocked. This couldn't be the divorce petition so soon? She signed and locked her door, staring at the yellow envelope.

"What is that?" Daniel asked.

Wilhelmina fumbled with the envelope and removed its contents. The papers were from Connor's attorney, who she knew very well. She even called him a friend at one time, as Connor's wife. Wilhelmina shook her head in disbelief.

"What is it Willie?"

"Connor is filing for an annulment, not divorce."

"So? What does it matter?"

"It matters Daniel because our pre-nup is based on a divorce filing! He can potentially dispute the pre-nup because it said here, he is filing based on fraud, which means the agreement made before we married can be legally examined and if the judge sides with him, the pre-nup become void. He said he wanted everything, and I think he is going after a piece of Meade!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

{Author's Note: I can't tell you guys enough, you are all so amazing with the feedback! I'm at a cross roads with the story now and I need some time to flush out the conclusion. It might take me a little longer to update, but it will be full of drama as these characters always are! XO}

[11 months later]

Almost a year after the fateful day that Connor learned about Wilhelmina and Daniel their divorce proceedings had come to a stalemate. The one positive out of this whole mess of a divorce was that everyday Daniel and Wilhelmina grew stronger. Strangely enough the two former adversaries were each other's salvation. They stood shoulder to shoulder through the media madhouse. They used this whole scandal to Meade's advantage and managed to create a new strategic outlook for the company, and behind closed doors, shared more than just a partnership. They shared a deep love that continuously fed one another's strength. Wilhelmina was very much a Meade in every sense of the word, even being accepted by Daniel's family, and had their continuous support of her through the difficult divorce proceedings with Connor. It was an amazing feeling to finally belong, and be united. Their strength in numbers was something Wilhelmina had come to rely on secretly drawing strength through these difficult months. It was a big part of why she was fighting tooth and nail to not let Connor take away a legacy that belonged to the man she loved so deeply, and even for herself, as she too was a Meade, now in every way that counted.

Wilhelmina tried to come to several agreements with Connor over the last few months but he wouldn't budge. His team of attorneys pressed on with the annulment as she tried every which way to appease him to try and sign a divorce agreement before it had a chance to go to trial. Every time her legal camp would contact his, Connor would take the meeting to torture her, to give her hope, but somehow he always walked away refusing the offer. It was his way of punishing his wife, in name only now.

Today, she found herself in that boardroom once more with one last attempt to negotiate her freedom without having to risk her stake at Meade.

Like on every other occasion, Connor sat in a dark grey suit, calm, cool and collected with his good friend by his side who was also his chief counsel, a pit-bull sly type of lawyer who spoke quickly and aggressively. On her husband's other side sat his corporate, financial adviser who was also privy to attend, as he was a securities attorney. After all, there was a big possibility that a part of Meade would become Connor's and he was making sure to rub salt in the open wound by having his financial advisor already privy to sit in at the table to remind his wife of the true legal advantage he really had.

Wilhelmina walked into the boardroom, ahead of her attorney, in a tight black leather pencil skirt and white Alexander McQueen ruffled blouse. Her hair was pulled back from her face and her lips were devastatingly red, just how Connor liked them. She played stubble mind games with him, wearing a pair diamond studded earrings that he gifted her at a very special time in their relationship. Wilhelmina stared him in the eye as she sat down with a face of steel. Connor responded with a small smirk and tried to make his wife uncomfortable by checking her out.

Wilhelmina's lawyer was the best in New York for high profile celebrity divorces. Wilhelmina didn't need a team of advisers, her lawyer was known as the grim reaper of dead marriages. She sat down beside her client and prepared for the last battle before the legal showdown.

"Good afternoon. This will be the last mediation session before we go to trial next month. Both parties are aware that should some resolution be met today it is legally binding will dismiss the need for trial." Connor's sly attorney began.

"Yes." Connor answered. "Yes." Wilhelmina answered.

"Ms. Slater since your camp has called this meeting, would you care to set forth your proposal for resolution?" Connor's lawyer began and Connor stared a hole through his wife.

"Thank you Mr. Santangelo." Wilhelmina's lawyer began, "My client would like to propose the following terms of termination of marriage. We understand that your camp is seeking an annulment based on fraud, with no proof except circumstantial evidence from your client. In preparation to avoid an extended trial, as my client would like to move on with her life, we are prepared to offer the following: ALL liquid assets in the marital accounts totaling just over five million as of today, the beach house in the Bahamas, the lodge in Aspen, the Range Rover, the jewelry gifted during the marriage, and Ms. Slater's stock options in various other companies, with exception to her stake in Meade publications. Ms. Slater will not be seeking alimony, spousal support or any claims to Mr. Owen's financial portfolios. She would like to have the divorced signed and finalized today."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Owens still believes the terms of the marriage were entered in fraudulently on your client's behalf and due to the length of marriage and the extra-marital _activities_. He is unwilling to sign a divorce. He still would like to seek the courts examination of an annulment. If your client is willing to sign the annulment, all that would be left is a speedy trial to examine the pre-nuptial agreement by a judge and…"

"Wait!" Connor said abruptly looking at the woman he still loved to some degree. He whispered something in his lawyer's ear and looked back at Wilhelmina.

"My client would like to speak with Ms. Slater in private. We can take a short recess and let them speak."

Wilhelmina looked at her lawyer and nodded in agreement. The attorney's picked up they folders and shuffled out of the room.

They sat across from one another across from a fifty-seat boardroom table. The size of the room was intimidating enough, as the space in the room reflected the space between the once married couple.

"Why are you doing this Connor?"

"I told you I wanted everything from you. If I can't have all of you, I want everything from you that will hurt you, just like you hurt me."

"Ok, I get it."

"No you don't! I still love you. A piece of me dies everyday without you. I feel like I'm back in that prison cell, hoping for you, waiting for you, wishing you will come back to me."

"If you loved me, you would let me go." Neither person moved, their bodies were cemented to the chairs. They spoke to one another so calmly, like they were going over some quarterly report. They truly were cut of the same cloth, as they both vibrated on the inside after all this time.

"Why did you excuse the lawyers?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Which is?"

"I will give your divorce today, the pre-nup stays valid we divide up the assets based on the original terms and we all move on."

"What do you want in exchange?"

"You."

"I don't get it."

"A farewell fuck for your freedom… I mean you deceived me so masterfully with sex, its only fitting that our marriage ends on the same terms it started… a deceitful fuck."

"Have you lost your god damned mind!? I am not some common whore."

"Think it over…don't be so rash Wilhelmina. I mean you can be rid of me once and for all, or you can chance that the judge will see it my way and you'll have to see me everyday and remind you of your failures, maybe I'll even have to play nasty in the boardroom, or who knows maybe I'll even expense some of Meade's accounts dry…I haven't decided yet what I would do with my 25% yet…"

"Okay, I get your point."

"So, what do you think?"

"You are deplorable, and pathetic." Wilhelmina stated. Her next delivery was not as brave as her eyes scanned the glossy wood table below her eye line as she offered, "If I agree to this let me make this clear…" Wilhelmina's eyes bolt like bats out of hell and she stared at her former love, "…I am doing this to be free of you, and to make sure you can't take from me or Daniel again. If I agree to this last humiliating act, you will stay away from Daniel, the Meades, and me. I don't ever want to hear from you again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. How do you want to do this doll face? I can have my attorney's draw up the divorce agreement but I won't sign till the deed is done."

"I don't give a fuck how you want to do this. Don't call me doll face. I'm not your doll face anymore."

"You will always be my doll face. How about a night at OUR home in the Bahamas. Complete privacy and then you sell the house."

"Be reasonable, I am not going to fly to another country. I'll give you the house in exchange we keep this arrangement in New York."

"Negotiating has never been my strong suit, I prefer to just take. But in this case, I'll take you any way I can get you. Deal."

"You said one night, there is now negotiating a minute longer."

"Deal. Let's get us divorced shall we?"

Connor called his attorney back in the room and they reconvened. Connor began, "I will grant Wilhelmina Slater the divorce, the pre-nup stands, with one exception. The Bahamas beach house will be given to me, as per Wilhelmina's _explicit_ instruction. We have come to an amicable parting of private terms. Correct Wilhelmina?"

"Yes." It was like she tasted vinegar coming out of her mouth.

"Than I think this is it ladies and gentlemen. Michael, draw the papers and I will make sure that Wilhelmina signs them." Connor smiled like a Cheshire cat, pleased with the outcome. All the attorneys looked at one another in confusion that after all these months, these two titans of business people could so simply settle within minutes. Wilhelmina's lawyer looked at her in confusion and she shook her head at her attorney as she searched for an explanation from her client.

Wilhelmina bolted out of her chair and went straight to the elevators with her attorney, not willing to watch her ex-husbands gloating face, disgusted to her core at his cruelty.

Wilhelmina made her way to her office wanting to the deal she made with the devil that morning and get on with her normal life at Mode and with her loving boyfriend. As she settled in her office, there was a knock at her door. She whipped around and saw her man walk in with a somber look on his face.

"How did it go? Stalemate?" Daniel asked with a look of concern.

"No I made some progress. But I can't talk about it until everything is finalized. Those are the terms he settled to."

"Does it have to do with Meade?"

"No I'm not budging on Meade. I will not let him walk away with one share. He's too big of a risk to us. You have to trust me. Do you trust me Daniel?" Wilhelmina was dying piece by piece from the inside knowing the terms of negotiation to lessen Connor's grip on Meade were not strictly financially driven, but sexually.

"I trust you! I know what your capable of. Just don't murder him ok? I think I can only handle one woman in the family with that M.O." Wilhelmina snickered and pecked him on the lips at the reference to Claire. Although she would never admit it out loud, she did contemplate making Connor disappear. She had friends.

"Do you think it will go to trial?" Daniel asked.

"No, not based on today but I can't legally talk about it."

"That's great news! So that means annulment is off the table?"

"Daniel, what part of 'I can't talk about it' is not translating in that egg head of yours?"

"Ok, ok, I will get out of your hair, I know you have a lot on your plate, just wanted to check in. Great news Williedoll! Let's celebrate tonight on the progress"

"NO!" Wilhelmina panicked, as Daniel looked at her quizzically. She retracted, "I mean…I don't like celebrating until all is settled and done, I feel like gloating can bring bad luck."

"Ok, I can see that. I will see you later darling, I'm going to sit in on the Ad Sales meeting this afternoon if that's alright with you?"

"Sure."

"See you later."

Wilhelmina stood in her office, alone. Her beautiful pristine white office was visually a pure place even though it had seen and heard the most scandalous things over the years. She stood there in her anxiety boiling to a point of no return.

Her blackberry vibrated against her glass desk. She instinctively knew Connor was sending her the terms of the their parting agreement.

She was about to betray the man she loved in exchange for the chance to finally be together free of her marriage and also save his company from her manipulative and thief of an ex-husband. She had done many questionable things in her life, but Connor's cruelty was not an easy pill for her to swallow. Wilhelmina knew the tables had now turned in her husbands favor and she was about to have a dirty little secret with her soon to be ex-husband. The price of her actions this time was about to be the steepest price she would ever had to pay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

{Author's note: Hey guys! Ok so as fun as the smutty scenes are to write I don't know how to fit one in for the story line that I was trying to wrap up. Besides, I need to pull from some good inspiration, if you know what I mean (cough, cough - hahaha). Anyway, enjoy the final wrap-ups. Once I started writing it just flowed really quick, so the update came faster than anticipated XO}

**[Another 5 months later]**

Daniel sat at his lavish table lunching alone because his now fiancé was too busy back at the office putting an issue to bed back at Mode. He decided his reservations were too good to pass up, especially at the hottest place to lunch in the city to be seen. Daniel played around on his Blackberry, teasing Wilhelmina that she was stuck in the office as he was a 'real househusband of New York' lunching as she worked. That never went over well with her, but he loved teasing her. He sat at one of the tables against the ceiling to floor windowpane, peering at the mid-town skyline as he waited for his waiter to bring his cocktail.

"Pardon me Mr. Meade, this bottle of Dom Perignon was sent to your table."

"Oh, by who?" Daniel was pleased at the little surprise brought to his table.

"The gentleman sitting at the bar over there." The waiter motioned to the man sitting at the bar.

Connor Owens.

Connor nodded at Daniel with a smirk as big as the cartoon cat in Alice in Wonderland. His smug expression set Daniel's insides into a smoldering caldron of rage. He scowled and stared Connor down as the waiter continued, "He offered that it is in toast to triumph, you would know what that means…"

"Send it back." Is all Daniel to offer politely because he was ready to lose his mind.

The two titans sat staring at one another as though they were about to battle for claim to master of the universe. He watched Connor get up, gulp his drink back and button his suit jacket as he stalked over to Daniel's table, both sets of eyes glaring a clear cut hatred to anyone who paid attention.

Connor sat down across from Daniel and crossed his leg comfortably as he leaned into the chair.

"Dom Perignon not your taste Meade? What's your preference, other men's wives?"

"Leave."

"Why so hostile? You got the girl. I was simply extending a hand in a peace offering."

"I don't have any interest in declaring peace with you Connor."

"Every legendary feud has some sort of resolution Daniel. Read your history books mate. May I?" Connor reached for Daniel's whisky that was just placed in front of him by the passing waitress and brought it to his lips before Daniel had a chance to take a sip of his own drink. He licked his lips and said "Taste's good."

"What's that?"

"Triumph."

"I don't get it."

"I never really lose Meade."

"She chose me."

"No." Connor stated matter of factly. "She chose lust and greed." Daniel looked at Connor like he lost his mind.

"Call it whatever you like. Now leave." Daniel offered and looked out the window.

"Your fiancé didn't tell you, did she?" Connor animatedly burrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Cut the shit, spit it out Connor, clearly your flapping your gums because you have something to say to me. Stay it." Daniel's patience with the man was wearing dangerously thin.

"You're little minx is quite the negotiator. She drove a _hard_ bargain but I finally _came _to my senses, and gave her full share of Meade because she was so generous with me…on her back."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You think I would give up a chance to run a piece of Meade so easily? To torture you everyday? Come between the two of you? It would have been my greatest victory." Connor smiled with a calculated grin, enough to crawl under Daniel's skin. Daniel clenched his jaw and bore daggers to the man in front of him. Connor continued, "But then I thought about it and I found a less exhausting way to get what I want. I waited for the moment I would run into you to tell you I fucked Wilhelmina to fuck with your relationship, right under your nose…In exchange for her to keep that 25% of Meade, of course. Everyday she has to look you in the eye and her guilty conscious eats at her. She did to you what she did to me, except in your case its worse because she whored herself. Now that you know she moaned for that 25% back, I know that you won't be able to handle it. Guys like you never can. And the best part…you two go back to being at each other's throats like when I first met you. The End. Boo Hoo."

"You're lying to get a rise out of me." Daniel bite back his rage.

" 'Fraid not mate." He got up slowly. Connor downed the rest of Daniel's whisky. "No secret ever really stays buried, you should know. Remember Meade, I always win. But you already knew that." Connor chuckled as he bid adieu sinisterly, leaving Daniel to seethe. "Congratulations by the way, every happiness to you both." Connor never looked back, his plan was complete, and the details of the aftermath were no longer of interest to him. He knew what he accomplished.

That must have been like what being bit by a poisonous snake was like, the initial bite was painful, but the moments after the venom seeped in were the most torturous. Daniel couldn't breath. He couldn't think straight. He was anxiety ridden.

Connor had to be lying!

But Daniel always knew that Wilhelmina was a force of nature. She was capable of anything to get what she wanted and she put up a hell of fight to keep her 50% of Meade.

Daniel dropped cash on the table and bolted back to the office. He had to hear it from Wilhelmina's lips. But his gut was telling him Connor wasn't lying and that was the most sickening feeling.

Daniel stomped through the halls of Mode, determined, livid, and on a clear mission to find his fiancé. Every employee moved out if his way as he came through the tunnel making a beeline to his finance's office. Daniel almost knocked Marc over in front of Wilhelmina's office in his unwavering shuffle and Marc watched in disbelief as Daniel crossed the threshold and forcefully closed the door to get her attention.

"Daniel! What the hell are you doing slamming doors in this office?!" Wilhelmina's head shot up from her computer screen and chastised him with flaire as he scared the living hell out of her as he burst in her office like a bat of out hell. Daniel was clearly agitated.

"Listen up!" Daniel barked, shocking Wilhelmina.

"Excuse me…" She offered him a chance to start again.

"Did you or did you not fuck Connor to get your divorce?"

There it was. No point in beating around the bush. The tension in the room was so thick, they both could have sworn their hearts stopped beating with that inquiry from Daniel.

Daniel breathed heavy as his arms crossed in front of his chest, taking his classic battle stance with Wilhelmina, a position he forgot over the last year with the woman in front of him. It was amazing how naturally it came back to him, just like Connor had predicted.

"Daniel, let me explain." Wilhelmina meekly offered fluttering her eyes at him innocently.

" So, it's true?" he rationed trying to process her reaction.

"Daniel…listen to me…"

"How could you do this to me?!" Daniel bellowed, his voice now cracking realizing that Wilhelmina betrayed him and Connor was telling the truth.

"I didn't do this to you, I did this for you…for Meade Publications…for us!" Wilhelmina got up from her seat and attempted to make her fiancé understand. She walked around her desk and watched him as he was spinning his gears.

Daniel turned to face her, clearly devastated. "Wilhelmina I put a ring on your finger because I thought I could trust you. Why didn't you just tell me? We could have found another way."

"And what, watch Connor stroll in these halls with some claim to the empire. Not on my clock." Her bravado was back, and she was making no apologies for her actions. She got what she wanted.

"My mother was right." Daniel mumbled under his breath, not able to look her in the eye because he was sure he would turn to stone if he looked in her eyes.

"Pardon me?" She pushed for an explanation.

"She said you would hurt me…that day on the phone when she found out about us."

"Clearly something you have never forgotten. What, did you wonder everyday 'would this be the day Wilhelmina is going to betray me'?" She questioned, clearly offended and hurt by his cut.

"All you ever really cared about what Meade, not me! It's so clear to me now!"

"Connor won!" She shrugged her shoulders and took a step back from her fiancé.

"Are you in on this with Connor?" At that moment, Daniel's spirit caught a second wind as he questioned Wilhelmina, more forceful that his previous tone.

"Are you insane?! How dare you ask me that?" She barked at him, now truly offended by the man she loved.

"Well, in recent revelation's can you blame me for asking? Besides that's exactly what he said to me verbatim."

Wilhelmina sighed and chuckled self deprecatingly coming to a realization.

"I'm glad you find our demise funny." Daniel sarcastically seethed.

"He won you blind fool because we're already trying to destroy each other! He did this!" She bellowed, seeing right through Connor's game without Daniel having to explain a word to her.

"No! You did this when you fucked him!" Daniel roared and stepped into Wilhelmina's personal space.

"You don't know what your talking about Daniel!" Wilhelmina yelled back at him, she looked like she was going to hit him at his little macho display of distrust. Wilhelmina sighed and took a step back. Her tone softened as she saw how volatile this was about to get "I have…grown closer to you in the last year, than to almost anyone in my entire life….I love you Daniel, and I would do anything for you. When I love, I love hard. I would do anything to protect what is mine. You know that." Her voice was cracking, and the tear threatened to spill over because of this very ugly moment.

"I don't know anything, anymore." Daniel looked at the floor.

Wilhelmina still managed to smirk, as her eyes glossed over. "Then I guess you still underestimate me Daniel, and what a, what did you call it…what a force of nature I can be? Are you going to let me tell my side…" Wilhelmina cocked her eyebrow at him and waited on baited breath for his response.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

{Author's Note: Ladies & Gents, this is it…the last chapter in the saga. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A tale of drama is always a fun distraction in our day-to-day lives, no matter how fabulous they are! It has been a pleasure entertaining you all. FYI… this one's a little bit suggestive, racy …salacious [Rated R to be safe]. XO}

"I don't know anything, anymore." Daniel looked at the floor.

Wilhelmina still managed to smirk, as her eyes glossed over. For the first time in a long time her emotions got the best of her, now faced with the possibility she could lose Daniel in this twisted game with her ex-husband.

"Then I guess you still underestimate me Daniel, and what a...what did you call it…what a force of nature I can be? Are you going to let me tell my side…"

Wilhelmina cocked her eyebrow at him and waited on baited breath for his response.

**[Flashback- Five Months ago]**

_Wilhelmina watched her man saunter out of her office with an obvious pep in his step at the advancement of her divorce proceedings that morning. _

_Wilhelmina swallowed hard standing at her desk, hearing that vibrating tone against the glass desk made her physically sick to her stomach. She knew Connor was sending her the sordid details of their agreed arrangement. Wilhelmina picked up her blackberry and opened the text message. _

**_Connor:_**_ Dollface, Thompson Hotel Penthouse, 7pm, tomorrow_

**_Connor:_**_ I want your lips red, your heels sky-high, I don't want you looking like a lady tomorrow night. Do I make myself clear?_

**_Wilhelmina:_**_ Perfectly. _

**_Connor:_**_ Don't forget your wedding rings…you don't want to upset your husband, do you?_

_Wilhelmina was baffled at his limitless cruelty. Was this what she used to be like? She like Connor, used to enjoy adding insult to injury. Did she cause people to react to her the way he was making her feel at that very moment? __She saw right through his game and didn't let it affect her, too much. She was doing this for Daniel and their own future. She had to stay focused and not let emotion play into this sick game._

_That evening, she made her excuses to Daniel and told him see had to do an overnight meeting in LA to do a run through of a contemporary line. She was going to leave the next day in the afternoon and be back the next evening because she didn't want to be on the red eye for a day trip. That night she made love to her man, slowly, tortuously and passionately, like it was the last time she was ever going to see Daniel. Wilhelmina needed to keep the memory vivid when she was in Connor's arms the next night. She needed something to fantasize about when another man touched her, especially one so familiar as her ex-husband. The one thing Wilhelmina couldn't deny was the chemistry between her and her ex. They were a dangerous combination together. For her to stay focused and not enjoy the experience, she had to have Daniel first and foremost in her mind. Daniel had her heart, but she needed to be sound of mind. _

_The next morning she packed her bags and walked out of the condo with led feet. She knew tomorrow she would be back in her home with the man she had come to love madly, but a changed woman nonetheless, with a heavy secret burdening her shoulders. Wilhelmina made her way out the door, whipping on her over sized shades on her face. She tipped her nose in the air, determined to get this debauchery over with. But not with out making a pit stop before she reached her final destination. _

_She checked herself into the Thompson as "Mrs. O"(for privacy of course) to a king sized suite for the day, and treated herself to a spa treatment to relax her nerves, ordered room service and charged everything to Connor's tab. Her bravado never backed down. If she was going to do this, she was going to be cold through and through. She also asked the concierge to notify her when "Mr. O" was checking in. _

_Connor knew Wilhelmina so well that he had already anticipated she paid someone off to tip her off when he arrived. Connor made sure to tell the receptionist to call five minutes to seven. He held the power here and he wanted Wilhelmina to know it. _

**_6:55pm _**

_When the phone rang in her hotel suite she looked herself in the mirror one last time. _

_Looking the part of what her ex-husband requested, she put on her black satin trench coat and answered the phone. The receptionist said "Mrs. O, your husband is in the Penthouse suite. Your card has been programed for the elevator security. Take the elevator on the far left. Have a pleasant evening." Wilhelmina said nothing and hung up the phone. _

_This was it. _

_She picked up her clutch, tied the waist belt of her trench a little tighter around her small waist and picked up the expensive bottle of vintage she was saving for a very 'special' occasion. She anticipated Connor would know exactly which bottle it was when he saw it. It was the saved bottle of wine from their wedding day. It was the last memento of his she still had in her home. She couldn't think of a better time to pop the cork than on the eve of their divorce. She figured it was a poetic end to a marriage that should have never been.  
_

_Wilhelmina reached the penthouse floor. On the way up the elevator ride, her heart started pounding uncontrollably. It beat against her ribcage noticeably, enough that she could shake it. She felt the blood rush to her ears, as she could literally feel her pulse race on every major pulse point on her was the most unnerving feeling being out of control, especially for a woman like Wilhelmina.  
_

_The elevator doors opened. _

_Connor and Wilhelmina's eyes met within seconds and she stood with her red lips pouted with attitude, never flinching. _

_Inside the penthouse, directly across from her line of sight side stood her ex-husband. Clad in black slacks and a white dress shirt un-buttoned and un-tucked, he stood square in front of her, cool, unaffected with his hands in his pockets in the most unnerving, relaxed state. _

_"Good Evening Wilhelmina." His deep, sultry voice reverberated.  
_

_"Hi"_

_Connor stretched out his hand and said, "I won't bite. C'mon in…"_

_Wilhelmina's black patent Louboutin heels beat with determination across the chocolate hardwood floors the hotel's penthouse, each step moving her toward her target wanting nothing more than to destroy him at that very moment. _

_"Here." Wilhelmina shoved the bottle of wine in Connor's hand rather than touching him. She wasn't ready to touch him yet. _

_"You come baring gifts? How incredibly thoughtful and sentimental" Connor offered enthusiastically as he immediately recognized the bottle._

_Wilhelmina's eyebrow cocked, and she responded to his sarcastic comment, "Ya well, I couldn't think of a better occasion to uncork the wine from our wedding day than to toast the demise of our sorry marriage." She tried to brush past him and he gripped her hard by the arm, and pulled her close to his chest. He then bitterly offered, "Play nice Willie…on second thought, don't! I like it better when you're a bad girl."_

_"Let me go." __Wilhelmina demanded and she stared daggers at him. __She ripped out of his grip and stared at him as she continued, "Uncork it…I'm gonna need it to get through this!" She dryly offered as she walked past him. _

_"Are you nervous?" Came his deep, sexy voice across the room. _

_She spun around and whipped her hair around. "No."_

_"Are you hungry?" Connor came toward her. They stood toe to toe once again. _

_"No."_

_"Can I take your coat?"_

_"Not yet."_

_"Ok, I think you need a glass of wine, but I think I'm going to ask you to first serve me a glass first."_

_"Any other requests?" Wilhelmina squinted with a slight edge to her voice. _

_"Yes, take your coat off."_

_"Where are the papers?" She avoided his request for a second time. She wasn't ready to make this real just yet. _

_"Over there." Connor pointed to the side table over behind him. Wilhelmina walked past him, close enough to for him to smell her luxurious and smoldering perfume. The echo of her heels caused Connor to turn and follow her body to the far side of the vast room. _

_"Do you have a pen?"_

_"It's not time for that yet."_

_"I want to sign them before I go through with this."_

_"How loyal of you? Whatever eases your conscience doll face. There's a telegram from your lawyer to review first. My lawyer sent a copy to her this morning."_

_"Yes, in know. She informed me."_

_"She's quite the snippy bitch."_

_"I knew there was a reason I hired her."_

_Wilhelmina read the note from her lawyer and saw that everything was in order from a legal jargon perspective. She went through the three-page document with her own eyes. She sat down and started the review. Intent to see if Connor was honoring her side of the deal, she read intently. _

_Connor came up from behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, like he used to when she came home from a stressful day. She froze at his touch. He started massaging her shoulders and Wilhelmina continued reading. Surprisingly, she didn't rip away. Strangely it relaxed her. _

_"Do you have a pen Connor?"_

_He obliged without a word and placed it on the glossy black table. _

_Wilhelmina signed the two copies of the document, relieved to be free of Connor, at least from from her end. She stood up from her seat and stood devastatingly close to him and swept her eyes to the floor to his face. She uttered in her most sultry tone "Your turn." _

_She tried her luck. _

_Connor chuckled. _

_"Nice try Willie. Enough staling, would you be so kind as to fetch me a glass of wine?" Connor politely requested. _

_Wilhelmina took a step back and started retreating from him and did as she was told without a fight. _

_He called out, "And remove the jacket...NOW!" No longer a request, he demanded her. _

_Down the long narrow room Wilhelmina walked away to the bar and did as she was told by her ex-husband, throwing the trench to the floor, revealing the one piece lace teddy, strategically held together by a few strings and lace panels, with garters and stockings to match. _

_Connor followed her body in her state of undress, admiring the view as he took a seat on the shallow black leather sofa. His body language was of a man in control, in a very powerful position. Connor poured himself against the sofa, outstretched with his arms across the backrest. He ran a hand across his jaw as he watched her move seductively in the dimly lit room. Just the sight of his ex-wife drove him crazy. _

_Wilhelmina stood with her back to him as she started to uncork the bottle. She fussed with it and popped the cork. She poured the burgundy liquid into two glasses. But she took her time, trying to stall the inevitable as long as she could. Wilhelmina looked over her shoulder to tease him, but her expression was stone cold. _

_When she was satisfied with her task at hand she slithered over to where he sat, Connor's eyes never left her body. She could feel him undress her further with his eyes, in spite of herself she felt powerful at that moment. She bent over in front of him to serve him as he requested. _

_"Your drink."_

_"A toast."_

_"To?"_

_"Bittersweet endings." Wilhelmina clanked his glass and brought the glass to her lips. She watched Connor take a big aggressive gulp as she barely let the liquid touch her lips from her own glass. She needed to continue to be in control. Wilhelmina took her time. _

_She continued to stand in front of his outstretched legs, looking down at Connor. _

_"That is phenomenal." Connor said as he savored the expensive bouquet from France, "I'm glad we saved it for a special occasion."_

_Wilhelmina nodded. He took another long sip and stared up into her blue eyes. _

_"I miss you." Connor stated un-apologetically as Wilhelmina's eyes instantly fell to the floor at his admission. She just nodded without looking him in the eyes. _

_"How many women have you screwed since?" She couldn't help herself. This was the man she once loved very much. A piece of her still was a little jealous. _

_"Lost count."_

_"Say what you will about Connor Owens, but at least you're honest."_

_"Nothing will ever fill that void for what I feel for you. That's why it burned so bad when you chose to walkaway, still does. I had to hurt you Willie." It was the first honest thing out of his mouth in this whole perverse cat and mouse game. Connor was getting too emotional for her liking. _

_"Ok Connor, let's not make this more complicated than it needs to be."_

_"It's my terms Wilhelmina, tonight you're mine for the last time. If this is truly the last time, and I will never be near you like this again, I want you like before, not with all this bullshit between us."_

_"But this just seems too cruel for your sake." She looked into his devastatingly blue eyes, filled with genuine sadness. She figured she might as well change the mood "I know, keep drinking..." They both chuckled._

_"Thank you for making a joke Willie." _

_Their glasses met in a cheers and Connor took another big gulp, clearly enjoying the vino and the view in front of him. Wilhelmina retreated to retrieve the bottle on the opposite side of the room without a word, except the devastating sound of her heels as they echoed through the silent room. She re-poured his glass as he enthusiastically held it out in front of him. _

_Connor took another sip and put his glass down. _

_He swiftly removed the glass from Wilhelmina, and tugged her down on the edge of armrest of the modern sofa. Connor took her left hand and placed soft teasing kisses her fingers. He ran his lips against her diamonds adorning her ring finger, the diamonds that had once represented their union, their future. He then grazed his lips against her palm, then up to her wrist, and then trailed kisses up her arm, devastatingly sensually. He brought himself to be level with her and then placed her arm over his shoulder and tickled sensitive skin on the inside of her upper arm with his lips before he met her neck in a warm assault on her skin. _

_She didn't even know when her eyes shut. _

_Upon her realization she panicked and stood up from the sofa. The familiarity of it shook her to her core, the sensations a little too close for comfort. _

_"I'm sorry. I still need some time to get comfortable with all of this." She apologized and shook her head. _

_Connor stood and offered as he placed his hands on her face, "Its ok, I get it...Drink!" A small smile played on her lips as she watched Connor take another gulp. _

_She asked him "Are you nervous?"_

_"No, but I'm a little light headed. I need some air." Connor said as he removed his dress shirt, threw it on the floor and walked toward the door to the terrace. Wilhelmina poured her glass in a nearby plant and followed her ex husband as he cranked the door of the terrace open and the chill filled the room. _

_Wilhelmina shivered in her state of undress and crossed her arms across her almost naked body. Connor noticing her body language apologized and wrapped his bare chest against her to warm her. _

_They looked at one another and their lips met in a passionate kiss. _

_Wilhelmina started walking backwards to the stairs to where the bedroom was, enticing Connor step by step. She moaned to lull him as she arched her body into his. Getting into the moment her nails scratched his bare back, unleashing her frustrations. Connor groaned at the sensation but deepened the kiss, loving the feeling of their intensity. _

_"Wait, wait… get the wine!" She said still somewhat attached to his lips. They always did enjoy a romp with a bottle between them, especially with a 'special' bottle like this one. _

_Connor stumbled on his feet and picked up the wine on the side table. As he clumsily made his way to retrieve their two glasses Wilhelmina loudly said, "Fuck the glasses, we'll drink out of the bottle."_

_"Not very lady like Willie." Connor slurred. _

_"You said you didn't want a lady tonight. I'm just doing what was contracted of me." She turned on the vamp. _

_It was time to set her plan in motion. _

_"Oh there's my dirty girl!" Connor said with a dirty glint in is eye. _

_She let out a deep chuckled against his ear and a devilish smile met her lips as she reached for his belt and pulled him up the rest of the stairs. Once they reached the bedroom, she aggressively ripped at his belt and whipped it from around his waist in a swift, expert motion. _

_Connor shook his head to focus on the woman in front of him. The vino was hitting him hard. He took another swig and offered it to his wife. She brought it to her lips, but little did he know she didn't swallow it. _

_Then Wilhelmina offered the clincher, "Rip this off me Connor and fuck me! Let's get this over with... I can't wait any longer."_

_Connor is his dazed state ripped the lace off her hips, he tore off one side and stared kissing the revealed parts of her body. Wilhelmina pushed him to the bed, spilling some of the contents of the wine on the white sheets as Connor still gripped the bottle. They both laughed like drunken fools. _

_Wilhelmina straddled him and took his slacks off. She watched as his eyes started rolling back, trying to focus. She removed his briefs and flung them across the room as she pretended to ride his body. _

_It was time to set the scene, she smeared her lipstick across his body as she kissed his torso and his lower abdomen, dangerously close to his upright erect member. _

_If he couldn't feel her down there without so much as a twitch, she new the drug she put in his drink worked. _

_Wilhelmina staged the entire evening to her advantage. _

_She ripped at her own garters, tearing holes in the expensive silk nylons and then removed them and flung them on the floor. She ran her nails down Connor's chest to leave evidence and marks of a passionate night. T__he piece de résistance were the hickies she left on various places on his body. And in her fury, she even left him a bite mark on his shoulder, just for good measure. _

_Connor was passed out cold._

_Wilhelmina bolted from the bed as she heard his soft familiar snores. She poured out the remaining contents of the wine bottle in the bathroom and dropped it on the rug as though in the throws of passion they threw it on the ground. Wilhelmina then tip toed downstairs to the bar and emptied half a bottle of vodka. She took some shot glasses and put her lips to several to look like she drank out of them and scattered them around the living area, the floor and bedroom. _

_On her way back up to the bedroom, she kissed the bottle and as a reward for the role the vodka bottle would in this little game she let it sleep in the bed with her and her ex-husband.  
_

_As Wilhelmina crawled into the bed she cuddled up to his body, saddened that it came to this, but it had to be done. She reminded herself that Connor tried to screw with her feelings. Wilhelmina had no choice but to teach Connor a life lesson. Don't ask Wilhelmina Slater to fuck you, because she will... and she'll screw you at the same time. _

_She had beaten her ex-husband at his own one hope was he wouldn't ask for sex in the morning. _

_In the very early hours of the morning,Wilhelmina felt the sun's rays stream in the room and her ex-husband move against her body from behind as he grunted at the obvious headache he had. Wilhelmina had to put on her best Oscar worthy performance. She squinted exaggeratedly and turned to face him and put her hands against her face as she groaned in pain. She looked a mess, sex hair, lipstick smeared off her lips and like she had an obvious hangover. _

_"What the hell did we do last night? ughhhh" Wilhelmina whined. _

_"Holy fuck, I feel like I've been run over by a truck!" Connor said in the most painfully hoarse voice as he rolled over away from her body onto his back, throwing his head in his hands. _

_"Stop yelling! My head feels like its going to explode. Ughhhhh, I don't think I can even walk today. My legs hurt." Wilhelmina lied. _

_Connor turned and looked at her but he was blinded by the early rays of sun. He swung his legs over the bed and steadied himself as he walked over to the window to drop the blinds in his stark nakedness. He assessed the damage on the floor of the hotel room. Ripped stockings, bottles of alcohol, dirty shot glasses, spilled vino stains on the bed…what a mess!_

_"Well, I can tell you why we feel like this…" She heard Connor kick a bottle and then finished his thought, "Vodka and wine!" _

_"You never could hold your liquor quite like me Connor." Inside she wanted to parade around the room at her triumph, but he had to sign the papers first. _

_He looked at Wilhelmina with a small smirk as he noticed her left breast peaking out of her lingerie that didn't quite make it off her body. She looked like he ravaged her. Connor was very pleased with himself, but he couldn't remember a damned thing! _

_He heard a small snicker come out of her as she glanced at his familiar nakedness. _

_"What?" His voice was hoarse and he sounded miserable. _

_"I must have been drunker than I thought! Look at the number I did on your chest."_

_"Holy shit! You really do hate me! I need a shower." He snickered and she joined him in a giggle that escaped, knowing her own dirty little secret. _

_"Ughhhh no more laughing…my head hurts!" Wilhelmina whined and dramatically fell back to the bed and heard Connor retreat to the shower. _

_Wilhelmina did it. She pulled off this coup on their ending marriage. _

_Wilhelmina couldn't wait to get home to Daniel. Wilhelmina bolted down the stairs and grabbed her clutch and her trench and went to the powder room to freshen up. In a few minutes this nightmare would be over and she would be a free woman. The divorce would be signed and she could move on with her life, with Daniel. _

_When she emerged from powder room, dressed only in her trench coat and heels, she went over to the papers and retrieved the pen to meet Connor when he came out of shower. No more stalling. _

_She sat there waiting patiently. _

_Connor came down the stairs in a white tee and grey sweats. He approached her already waiting with the pen in her hands staring out the window in a daze. His deep hoarse voice broke her deep thoughts, "Do you remember anything from last night?"_

_"After we fucked on the bed, the floor… I have some flashbacks, but it's all fuzzy."_

_"Yeah, yeah, me too." Connor lied. He couldn't remember a thing after their make out up the stairs. It was the last thing he could recall. _

_"Sign. We had a deal" She thrust the pen to his chest. _

_Connor held the pen and her hand against his chest and then said, __"I am a lot of things, but I am a man of my word." _

_He signed both copies in front of him. _

_"You Wilhelmina Slater are a free woman."_

_"That's it?" Wilhelmina said. It was so simple in the end, so final. _

_"That's it!" Connor said in a sarcastic perky tone. _

_She looked him in the eyes and removed her wedding rings from him and placed them on the table. "Keep them." She shrugged as she sighed and calmly said, "Goodbye Connor."_

_"Goodbye doll face."_

_Connor kissed her gingerly on the lips and Wilhelmina let him. He watched her strut in triumph toward the elevator, divorce papers in hand, as her heels echoed through the room once more. But this time they had a different tune. Connor stared at her as she walked into the elevator. He raised his hand to wave her off and she nodded at him. _

_Wilhelmina was free. _

"Daniel, I never slept with him. I drugged him to think we did."

"You drugged him?" Daniel repeated in a monotone disbelief his arms crossed on his chest with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes. Are you really surprised? I've pulled crazier shit that that over the years! I'm not going to say it was child's play, but it was all luck and timing and I managed to pull it off. I drugged his glass and then threw the remainder in the bottle, for good measure."

She was a little agitated having to re-live the memory, but slightly relieved she got it off her chest.

Daniel burst out laughing.

"I'm afraid to ask what's so funny?" Wilhelmina asked with a confused look.

"Holy shit! I'm a little scared of you right now, but strangely…I've never been more attracted to you either! Figure that one out…"

"I asked you once if you trusted me and you said yes, so then trust me. I didn't have sex with him. It was all smoke and mirrors, Daniel." Wilhelmina wrapped her arms around his neck and raised an eyebrow at her fiance.

Daniel instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. With a suggestive tone, wide eyed she finished her thought, "And as you know, probably better than anyone... smoke and mirrors is what we do best!"

"You evil, evil minx! You always do get the last laugh, but it was his mistake under estimating you."

"Don't ever make that same mistake, Daniel." She whispered and gently brushed her lips to his.

"Never, Mrs. Meade."

"Daniel, you can't tell anyone my dirty little secret…it stays between us."

THE END

{Author's note: I don't condone by any means drugging anyone, but Wilhelmina is a bad bad bitch! She is a boss bitch and only she could pull something like that! She always has the last laugh as she always should! Peace, I'm out XO}


End file.
